Go Your Own Way
by Cookie D
Summary: An aspiring Cyberpunk Diva learns how to endure the fun, fast, and frightening world of professional wrestling... AU.
1. Prologue

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

_April 1st, 2001_

A woman, Dr. Christine Parsons, in her mid 50s had just come home from another long day's work at the city hospital. She placed her bag and keys on the table when she heard noises coming from upstairs, like someone jumping around on the floor. She went upstairs following the sounds of the pounding.

She open the bedroom door to the sight of her soon to be 13 year-old daughter, Lily, straddling a set of pillows she lied down on the floor pretending she was the American Bad-Ass, The Undertaker, riding his fast and furious Titan motorcycle down the ramp into battle.

Dr. Parsons then turned her attention to the TV screen embedded into the bedroom wall to the sight of The Undertaker on the stage saluting 60,000 plus fans on hand for _WrestleMania 17_ in the Astro Dome in Houston, TX.

"Hi, ma!", Lily said finally acknowledging her mother's presence in the room but still channeling her inner "bad ass".

Ms. Parsons walked up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek, "Hi, beautiful~ So, who is it that he's going to make famous tonight?"

"Triple H!" The tween brunette got up from her "motorcycle" and started cracking her knuckles, readying herself for the match at hand.

"Well, it's dinnertime. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Can't really eat now, ma! It's almost time for the match. Besides, I'm not really hungry." Just as she said that, Lily's stomach began to rumble. "But I guess a bowl of Mac 'n' Cheese would be good, heh.", she shrugged.

"Ok.", Dr. Parsons smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Good luck, my little Phenom!" Dr. Parsons winked at her daughter and headed to downstairs to make the Macaroni and Cheese dinner.

* * *

Lily has been a fan of wrestling since she was eight years old. She used to flip between TNT and USA Network trying to watch _RAW_ and_ Nitro_ at the same time during the height of the **Monday Night Wars**. Eventually, she ended up sticking with the WWF 24/7. Unfortunately for Lily, no matter how low she had her TV (or on MUTE for that matter!), her mother would catch her in the act almost every time and send her to bed since _RAW_ and _Nitro_ are on school nights.

As you might've guessed, her all time favorite wrestler is The Undertaker. He has battled champions, hall of famers, and even the CEO Vince McMahon, himself! The Undertaker isn't an ordinary man, let alone an ordinary wrestler. He always stays ahead of the curb, from his in ring skills to his personal style. Also, he has mystical powers! That's definitely a plus!

Lily can relate to not being ordinary. Because she's not an ordinary person either. In fact, her hometown is everything _but_ ordinary! She was born and raised in Crossworlds City, a technologically advanced cyberpunk cityscape that truly comes alive at night! The music bounces the streets, energizes the people, and the city lights turn Crossworlds into a sea of colorful stars!~ But enough on that.

For as long as she can remember, Lily had an ambition to become a WWF Superstar. If the wrestling world can have a deadman, a demon, a boogeyman, a clown, a sumo wrestler, a witch doctor, a native American, a policeman, island warriors, vampires, etc., then why not a cyberpunk?

* * *

It was now 11:00pm and _WrestleMania_ was over. Lily came downstairs with her Mac 'n' Cheese bowl that was now empty. She was full and tired, phew! "Wonder what RAW is gonna be like tommrow?", she thought as she was putting her bowl in the sink.

Lily then walked up to her mother's bedroom. "Ma?", she knocked on the door.

"Come in!", Dr. Parsons said from the other side of the room.

Lily walked in and hugged her mother tight who had been working from her computer. Parsons then looked to Lily who had dark circles on her face around her white, Marilyn Manson-esque eyes. "Aw, Lily. You need to get to bed. It'll be midnight before you know it."

"I know, ma.", Lily sighed. "I just can't believe Austin joined forces with Vince McMahon. Vince McMahon! I mean, dude, Vince DIDN'T want Austin to be the WWF champion in the first place! Not to mention, they both hate each other's guts!"

"Calm down, sweetheart!", Christine exclaimed, taking hold of Lily's shoulders. "There's an old saying. 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'"

"Yeah, but I just don't get it! Would you suddenly team up with a boss that you've hated for years and years?!"

Christine chuckled, "Hmmm... Don't know, really. But I'm sure that Austin and McMahon will have an explanation for their actions." Christine then pulled Lily into a gentle hug and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Ma?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"...You think if I work hard... I could become a WWF superstar?"

"When you work hard at something, you can do anything.", Christine smiled.

Lily looked down for a moment, then looked back up and smiled. "I wanna be a WWF Superstar. I wanna be the next Women's Champion, just like Chyna and Lita! I can do it!"

"Lily, I may not be as much a wrestling fan as you. But I can tell it's a hard life. You know those 'Please, DON'T try this at home!' commercials they play? It's for a reason." Christine then sat Lily on her lap, maintaining her focus on her. "If this is something that you want for a career, you cannot afford to take it lightly."

"I know, I know! But this is what I've always dreamed of. I know I can do it!", Lily insisted.

Christine could see the determination in her daughter's eyes. She knew that once Lily made up her mind on something, there was no changing it. Luckily for Lily, Christine was one of those mothers who wants nothing but success for her child and can only prepare them for the hardships that lie ahead.

"Then as your mother, I will support you every step of the way and help you make it happen."

"Thanks, ma!", Lily wrapped her arms around her mother in a fierce hug, showing her appreciation for having a great mother.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Christine hugged back. "Now go to bed, sweetheart. Even WWF superstars need their sleep!"

With that, Lily raced back to her room and headed for bed with her hopes at their heights for what lies ahead...


	2. Introductions

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW). **

_10 Years Later..._

"Ok, Lily. You're now officially signed with our developmental program. Your progress here at FCW will be a major deciding factor on whether or not you will be officially a part of World Wrestling Entertainment. You will be watched carefully over the coming months or so. Good luck and once again, congratulations." WWE CEO Vince McMahon extended his hand and shook Lily's hand, who then smiled and shook the hand of WWE Superstar now turned Chief Operating Officer, Triple HHH.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Now 23 years old, Lily was one step closer to achieving her dream. In the summer, before her birthday, Lily attended a tryout camp FCW holds every year for WWE hopefuls.

She most definitely made a good first impression on the FCW Staff and several WWE officials that were present that week. And it wasn't just her personal style and alternative look that make her standout. Her prior training as an acrobat and martial artist paid off.

* * *

FCW Owner, Steve Keirn, took Lily on a tour of FCW Arena after her meeting and contract signing with the powers that be. The young cyberpunk was still unsure if this was real or still a dream. If it is a dream, she did not want to wake up.

Keirn then took her the heart of the arena. The squared circle was dead center with chairs for the fans, a commentary table in the upper corner, and large banners of former Florida Heavyweight Champions on the walls.

The young cyberpunk was in awe over the room. She turned her attention to the ring. Although training for Lily doesn't start until next week, she was anxious to see how it feels standing in the middle of the squared circle. She looked to Mr. Keirn, who sensed that she wanted to stand inside the ring.

"You may."

Without a second thought, Lily hopped on to the apron and stepped in-between the middle and bottom rope to get in. From the moment she walked in, Lily felt a surge of energy running through her body. "Yep. This is NOT a dream!" Lily then closed her eyes and slowly fell back with her arms wide open.

"Lily!" Keirn raced into the ring to see if something serious happened to Lily. He went to find her staring up at the ceiling with a glassy look in her eyes and smile on her face, hopeful for the future.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Knowing that it'll be a matter time before you stand in here again but with fans cheering your name." Keirn then extended his hand to Lily to help her up. "Come on, it's time to meet some of the roster."

Lily headed back to the locker room to meet some of the roster. She then bumped into a petite figured woman with chocolate brown skin, wearing a short, sleeveless, tight fitted white dress, black stilettos, and long curly black hair. "Who are you? Oh! You're that cyberpunk chick, aren't you?"

"Eh, yeah. Sorry about bumping into you."

"Nah, it's aight. Name's Caylee Turner!", said with a smile.

"Lily."

"Nice to meet you!"

They shook hands while Lily carefully looked at Caylee with curiosity. "Hey, are a sister to-"

"Alicia Fox?" Caylee interjected. "Yeah! Kid sister!"

"You sure it's not _twin_ sister?", Lily chuckled.

"I sometimes get that." Caylee giggled slightly. "Nice outfit!"

"Um, thanks." Lily wasn't really one to flaunt her assets like the rest of the divas. It was usually pants, a tight fitted shirt with sneakers, and her signature goggles on her head. Her colors choice would consist of black as the base with some sort of neon color (red, orange, yellow, pink, purple, or white). Her hair was now milk chocolate brown that barely touched her shoulders with fringed bangs in the front.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"About a year now. I was dancer for a couple of years before that. I had a short stint of _Tough Enough_ with Ivelisse Velez before we came back here."

"You mean Sofia Cortez?"

"Yep."

Just as the two said her name, Sofia catches wind of the conversation. "Yo, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Sofia. This is Lily, the new girl."

Sofia just stared at her with her arms folded with a look of "What've we got here?"

Lily could tell that Sofia is very peculiar around her. She then lightly smiled, "_Encantado de conocerte, también, Sofía_."

Shocked by Lily's bilingual tongue, Sofia arched her eyebrows in amazement and walked up to her with a smirk. "Hm. Lots of luck to you, _bruja_..."

Sofia walked past Lily, lightly bumping her shoulder. Lily pressed her tongue against the inside her cheek, chuckling to herself. "Hm. I think I made a new friend..."

"Damn, girl. I'm surprised you got the corners of her mouth to turn up and a full sentence. Usually she just nods and has that serious 'boricua' look on her face..." Caylee lightly patted Lily on her back.

Lily then pulled out her phone to check the time. It was getting late, so she decided to head back home.

"I better go. I'll see you next week, Caylee.", Lily said as she waved goodbye.

"Later, Lil. It nice meeting you!"

As Lily was heading out the door, she suddenly had a strange sense that someone was following her. Hearing a clattering sound from behind, Lily turned around to see who or what it was.

Nothing.

Just as Lily was about to turn around and be on her way, she spotted a small black pipe with a lens on top of a crate. She slowly walked closer to investigate. Upon a closer view, the black pipe was a camera peaking out of a big, black sheet. Lily lifted up the sheet to reveal a young man in a three piece gray suit with brown, wavy locks on his head.

"Uh... Hi! The name's Brad Maddox! Host of _The Brad Madddox Reality TV Show_!" Brad then got up and posed with a wink.

"Good for you..." Lily said sarcastically as she went on her way.

"Wait, wait! Hold on a second, babe!" Brad blocked her path, which was making the cyberpunk a little angry. "I heard that FCW got a cyberpunk diva. When I heard the news, I just thought, 'Man! I gotta get this for my show! The ratings will fly off the scale and viewers will come pouring in!' You know how popular the cyberpunk genre is these days?!"

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed..." Lily was getting impatient, but Brad persisted. "Aw, come on! Think about it! With you on my show, you-"

"Look! You may not know this, but I actually saw an episode of your show. And to be honest, I'd rather watch a 24-hour marathon of _Z! True Long Island Story_ than your low rent, self-righteous show... I really have no intentions of being your meal ticket, ok? So fuck off..."

Lily's white eyes were intimidating alone. But when she gets angry, they just made her looked even more intimidating!

If there's one thing that can be counted on when it comes to Brad Maddox, he is very persistent. In his futile attempt to get Lily to accept his offer, he snatched her goggles off of her head! Now he was asking for it...

"Gimme back my goggles, you douche!", Lily demanded.

"Not until you say 'yes' to being on my show!", Brad said waving his finger at the angry cyberpunk.

Lily started to lunge towards the cocky thief only for Brad to reel back and laugh. But his laughter quickly fell silent when he ended bumping into one of the most imposing figures in FCW. And judging by his expression, he wasn't a fan of Brad Maddox either...

Lily's jaw hung open and her eyes widened at the sight of the tall man. 6 foot, 3 inches tall, caramel-colored skin, his charcoal black hair held back in ponytail, somewhat of a rugged face, handsome, and very fit. Actually, "fit" doesn't even begin to describe how built his is. He was dressed in purple sleeveless shirt, revealing a beautifully detailed tattoo on his right shoulder, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"What? What are ya lookin' at?", the cocky Maddox inquired as he stared at the cyberpunk's shocked expression. Brad slowly turned around and found himself looking up the tall figure.

"Oh! Ha! Uh, hey Leakee! Sup?", Brad laughed nervously as if he was staring at his executioner. "So, uh, how 'bout them Rays?!" Realizing that there was no reasoning with Leakee, Brad immediately ran out of the arena with his tail between his legs.

Lily shook her head and laughed, "Chickenshit..." She then turned her attention back to her "savior", who was looking back at Lily with such curiosity seemingly unfazed by her frightening white eyes.

"Well, uh... Thanks, Leakee." Lily ran her fingers through her hair, feeling extremely nervous around Leakee. "Guess I-I better go, heh. It was nice to meet ya."

"Hey." His soft, baritone voice made her stop in the tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm?" Lily turned around to see Leakee holding her goggles in his hand.

"Oh, thank you!"

As Lily walked up to Leakee to take her goggles back, her fingers lightly brushed against his causing her to blush and bite her bottom lip.

"You ok?", Leakee lightly smirked at the sight of Lily blushing.

His voice snapped Lily out of her dream state. "Huh? Oh, yeah!"

She took her goggles back from Leakee, said goodbye, once again thanking him for "rescuing" her from pain-in-the-ass Brad Maddox.

As Lily pulled her teleport bracer, she slapped herself in the head for a moment. "Snap out of it, Lil! You're not there to start a locker room fling! Shit. As cute as he is, you don't have time for that. And I'm sure he doesn't either!"

With that, she activated her device and went back home to prepare herself for the journey ahead...

One thing's for sure, as good ol' JR would say, "_Business is gonna pick up..._"


	3. Never a Dull Moment

**A/N: Special thanks to ShannonTheAwsomeOne for the motivation to keeping writing this story =) Enjoy. WARNING: A little sexual content here now ;) Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

Lily's body felt like it got slammed again and again onto a concrete floor. But there was no use complaining about it. It was all part of taking bumps in the ring. Racked up in her all-black loose workout pants, black and yellow tie dye sports bra, with matching sneakers, and her hair pulled back by a thin headband, Lily was sweating hard from busting her ass since 6am this morning!

And training day was only halfway done! What's more is that it is only her second day, but it feels more like her 2nd month!

"All right. Now I want you all to pick a partner, preferably someone close to your size, and work on the locks and take downs you've learned so far. Remember, half-speed. Slow and controlled.", trainer Norman "Screaming" Smiley instructed. "All right, come on! Let's go!"

Lily paired off with Caylee and headed to an empty training ring for practice space as the rest of the mixed class did the same.

"Girl, you got some luck on your side.", Caylee giggled with a wink as she put her hands up getting ready to lock up with Lily.

"What are you talkin' about?", Lily inquired as she put her hands up as well.

The two divas started off their sparring round with a traditional collar elbow lock. They grunted and growled trying to out muscle one another into a lock. Eventually, Caylee overpowered Lily in a standing side headlock. "You know what! You and Leakee!"

Flushed with embarrassment over the mention of his name, Lily pushed Caylee into a nearby turnbuckle in an attempt to free herself from the headlock.

"Ooh!" Caylee felt the bump, but still maintained the lock. "So spill!"

"Grr! Nothing happened!"

Caylee then released the hold. "What do you mean 'nothing happened'?"

"I mean exactly that. All he did was scare off that self-righteous asshat, Brad Maddox, and give me back my goggles that Brad tried to steal from me. That's all. What more do you want?"

"Then why are you blushin'?", Caylee giggled and winked.

Getting slightly frustrated over Caylee's prying, Lily lunged at her only to get caught into an arm drag takedown. "Grr!" Lily struggled to get back onto her feet only to find her right arm stretched behind her by Caylee.

"Come on, now! You like him. Admit it!"

Lily spun around to face Caylee and countered with an arm drag of her own. "There's nothing to admit! I've got more important things to worry about and trust me, starting a locker room fling _isn't_ one of them." Lily the released the hold and helped Caylee to her feet. "Besides, he doesn't look like the kind of guy who would be interested in a girl like me..." She looked down to the side and frowned for a moment. "Anyways, he's gotta have his mind on his career also. Especially given the standard he's gotta meet."

"Oh, yeah. The royal Samoan bloodline." Caylee sighed. "It's must be tough being a generational star. And Leakee's not the only one."

"I know. There are others-"

The divas' conversation was suddenly interrupted by some drama from another ring across the one Lily and Caylee were using. A tall, long-legged, bleach blonde woman was kicking the bottom rope and cursing at her partner, Kaitlyn. "You bitch! That fucking hurt!"

"Believe me, if I had gone the full 100% with the arm drag you're shoulder would've been dislocated." The two toned diva retorted.

"You might as well! It still hurt!"

"HEY! What is going on here?!"

The entire training room fell silent over the sound of FCW hellion of authority. Enter Maxine, general manager of FCW. As devastatingly beautiful as she is, she rules the workplace with an iron fist as well! She walked in wearing a beautiful gray silk business dress, white stilettos, gold earrings, and her ombre colored hair held back in a neat bun.

The angry blonde pointed at her partner, "That bitch is trying to break my arm!"

"Kaitlyn?"

"I only used an arm drag at half speed. I didn't even use THAT much strength."

"Summer, it is only going to get harder as you go further. I'm sorry if you're not conditioned for it yet, but there's more to being in this business than just looking pretty." Maxine stated.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! I'm going to get a drink of water!". The snobby blonde rolled her eyes and exited the ring to the back.

"Summer!" Maxine went after Summer at a briskly pace. God help her...

"Show's over! Get back to work!", boomed a loud voice fit for a giant.

Caylee shook her head and lightly chuckled. "Cue the drill sergeant..."

Cue the drill sergeant, indeed. Bill DeMott. One of the most, if not _the_ most intimidating coach in all of WWE. He is as real as they come, no nonsense and very strict. But he does his teachings with care to all who aspire to be the next WWE Superstar. If anyone is smart, they'd better not bring up his previous stint as WCW's Laughing Man, Hugh Morris...

After the tension in the room died down, the class resumed their training as if nothing happened.

"Wow. Never a dull moment, huh?", Lily chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm."

"So what was up with 'Barbie' anyway?", Lily inquired.

"Oh, that's Summer Rae. While she looks like a model from some swimsuit edition of _Sports Illustrated_, she's not the most graceful in the ring." Caylee sighed. "If you ask me, the only reason she's here is just to get cozy with the men on the roster. And apparently Leakee is in her sights..."

The cyberpunk diva raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She then returned her focus to the sparring round by putting her hands back up in the ready position. "Sounds like they're better suited for each other."

Caylee smirked and lightly barked, "Girl, hush your mouth!"

The two divas locked up again, this time with Lily finally getting the upper hand by putting Caylee in the same side headlock she was in earlier. She then spun Caylee over and slammed her on back while still maintaining the hold. Caylee countered by lifting up her legs and trapping Lily's head into a head scissor.

"The only time I _ever_ wanna hear Summer talk about a man is when she says 'The following contest is scheduled for one fall!'"

"Oh, yeah?", Lily freed herself from the head scissor by executing a kip up. Feeling somewhat threatened by Lily's quick thinking and surprise tricks, Caylee charged at her only to get rolled by Lily into a small package long enough for a three-count.

"1, 2, 3!" Lily released the hold, quickly got on her feet and pumped her fist in the air in victory. Adding insult to injury, Lily then winked at Caylee with her index finger pointing at her open eye while sticking her tongue out!

"You got lucky!" Caylee smirked as she sat Indian style with her arms folded.

"No! I just used what I learn from my martial arts and by watching matches at home, that's all."

"No, you are so lucky!"

"Quick study!"

"Lucky!"

"Wanna go again?", Lily offered.

* * *

After a long day of practice with her muscles feeling about as stiff as bricks and sweat running down her light olive skin, a hot shower and a nice, warm bowl of Macaroni and Cheese were in order for Lily. Despite only completing her first week of training, Lily was catching on to the technique pretty fast. Indeed she utilized what she learned from her martial arts training back in Crossworlds and studied matches from WWE's past either from her collection of DVDs or from the internet. But it's going to take _a lot_ more than just wrestling technicality to make it in the WWE...

Lily headed to the women's locker, stripped out of her workout clothes and hopped in the shower. Lily inhaled and exhaled in relief as the hot water running down on her body soothed her sore muscles a great deal.

As she continued to shower, Lily's mind wandered off for a moment.

"_Hm... Leakee seems like a nice guy. Well, he was nice enough scare away Maddox and gimme my goggles back. But there's a lot to him that's not known, other than the fact that he's from wrestling royalty. Besides, judging from what Caylee said, it sounds like he's taken... But with Summer Rae? Really? You would have to either have nerves of steel or be a total dumbshit to fall for that snob...! Oh, why do I even bother?..._"

But the more she thought about Leakee, the more she longed to be with him. To be hugged, kissed, and held by him... Lily found herself feeling flushed with fever over those thoughts, a feeling much stronger than when she touched him the night they met.

Fever does not even begin to describe how she was feeling now...

Feeling hot and bothered, she found herself sliding down the tile wall of the small shower space with the water hitting her stomach and legs. Lily closed her eyes and slowly opened her legs for the water to hit her sweet bud. Lily softly moaned and whimpered as the water continued to play with her, ignoring the fact that the water was now running cold. As she very slightly lifted her hips, feeling her orgasmic climax drawing near, Lily slowly turned her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes to see a silhouette from behind the shower curtain.

Casually, but with great haste, Lily got back up and shut the water off. She peeked through the curtain to find Caylee grabs her belongs to head home for the night.

"Oh, man!" Lily face palmed.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude? You beat me during the sparring match-" Processing Lily being in the shower and her frustration, Caylee snickered. "Ooh. You want me to leave you alone for a moment?"

"Just shut up and hand me the towel next to my bag, ok?"

Caylee walked her Lily's bag to grab her towel. "You sure you don't want a few more minutes alone?", Caylee teased.

"Caylee!"

"I'm just messin' with you, girl! Here!" Lily caught the towel Caylee tossed at her.

"Hey... I'm, uh, sorry for barkin' at you. I'm just really tired and-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."


	4. Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

"Hi, ma!"

Dr. Parsons turned around to see her daughter finally home with her belongs and her hair still somewhat damp from her shower. "Hello, beautiful!" She eagerly walked up to Lily, hugged and kissed, happy to see her.

"Ow!" Lily hissed in pain, still feeling somewhat sore from practice. "Not so hard, ma."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. It sounds like you worked hard."

"You have no idea..."

"Here, let me get your bags." Dr. Parsons reached down to help Lily with her bags, but Lily stopped her mother.

"Oh, no, no. That's ok, ma. I can manage." Lily smiled.

"Oh, ok."

As Lily started head upstairs, she turned around noticed her mother slightly frowning and heading back to her computer to work. She suddenly felt guilty for refusing her mother's help. After everything Dr. Parsons had been through before Lily came into her life, the least she could do was be grateful that she is being a mother who genuinely _cares_. And isn't helping (even sometimes smothering) and caring for her child what a mother can't help but do?

"Hey, ma?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could help me with one of my bags? And maybe cook me a bowl of Mac 'n' Cheese?"

"Of course I can, sweetie." Dr. Parsons got with a smile, kissing Lily on her forehead before proceeding to help Lily with her bags up the stairs.

"So, did you have a good time at practice?"

"I think I did ok.", she shrugged as she put down her bags next to her bed.

"Just ok?", Parsons raised an eyebrow, place Lily's bag next to the rest of the bags.

"I'm trying not to get ahead of myself."

Dr. Parsons folded her arms and smirked. She can tell if her daughter is lying.

"Ok, I used a kip up to get out of a hold! Sheesh..." Lily pouted and folded her arms, plopping down on to the edge of the bed. "Why do you always do that?"

Parsons chuckled and walked over to the bed, putting her arm around Lily. "I'm your mother. I know when you're being honest."

"You do your job too well." The young cyberpunk smirked and hugged her mother.

"Ma?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm...odd?"

"My daughter? Odd? Where is this nonsense coming from?", Parsons said with a look of concern.

"I don't know. It's just that... I'm a diva that the wrestling business has never had before and.. I'm getting the feeling that it makes people uncomfortable... Even.. afraid..."

"Well, you are in a different world now. And yes while WWE has a deadman, a demon, vampires, island warriors, and what not, at least most of those people are in the same realm. You on the other hand are from a completely different realm. Otherworldly things and sometimes people can be very frightening to everyone else. You'll be met with fear, suspicion, even hate by those who don't understand you."

"So, what do I do?"

"The only thing you _can_ do. Smile, keep it real, and be proud of who you are." Parson assured lightly touching Lily's chin with her finger. "Because nothing pisses off the people that hate and fear you more than seeing you happy."

"A'ight, gansta!" Lily laughed and put one hand up as a gang sign. Her laughter turned into a slight frown again for a moment. "Well.. What if there's somebody that you like but you don't know if they feel the same for you because you're different?"

"Oh?"

"You, uh.. Wanna see what he looks like, ma?"

Parsons nodded, curious to see her daughter's crush. Lily then got up from her bed and ran over to pick up her touch screen pad from her table. She pulled up the FCW Website to find Leakee's profile, pulling up a picture of him with a beaded necklace around his neck and a detailed green and brown wrap around his waist, showcasing his Samoan pride, with his hair slicked back while doing his signature "PUT 'EM UP!" hand salute.

"Oh, my!", Parson gasped, holding her chest feeling like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Ma! Are you ok?" Lily held her mother, gravely concerned.

"I'm fine..." Parson sighed. "My, my. If I was 40 years younger and didn't have 14 pounds of water weight around my hips, I'd take a run at him!"

"Ma!" Lily giggled, lightly slapping her mother's arm.

"Anyway, when did you two meet?"

"The day of the contract signing. He scared away this asshat named Brad Maddox who tried to steal my goggles. He gave them back to me. He sounded nice. And he wasn't scared of my eyes. Maybe because he doesn't know that they're real..."

"Aww, Lily. You know that you can't make someone like you. It has to come natural to them. I don't doubt that he is a nice man for doing what he did, but it's easy for people to mistaken kindness for other things."

"It's probably not gonna happen anyway. Leakee's already taken-"

"Leakee?", Parson interrupted, perplexed by his name.

"Yeah. That's his name." Lily corrected.

Parson shook her head and chuckled, "Names these days... Well either way, wait and see what happens, ok? Just don't let this distract you from what you're trying to achieve."

"Ok, ma.", Lily nodded. "Now can I have Mac 'n' Cheese?"

"Of course." Parson kissed Lily on the cheek and headed downstairs to make her daughter her dinner.

* * *

_September 11th, 2011_

A couple of weeks have gone by since Lily was signed by FCW. She continued to impress the FCW staff and her fellow collogues with her ever growing skills. However, it would still be a while before the cyberpunk diva would finally get the chance to step into the ring to truly prove her worth...

Lily sat on a crate backstage at the FCW Arena. It's a requirement for all trainees to be present for any, if not every FCW house show and live TV taping just to acquainted with who things are run.

Wearing her signature goggles on her head, a plum fishnet shirt underneath a black velvet corset with plum ribbons in the front, baggy black and plum jeans, sneakers, gauntlets, spiked collar, and some make-up with lip color matching the color scheme of her outfit, the cyberpunk sat resting her chin on the palm of her hand almost bored to death. For a moment, Lily looked down to her wrist that had an American flag bandana tied around it. Despite not being from earth realm, Lily still felt grief over the tragedy that took place that day 10 years ago... It reminded her that what happened to those affected by the attacks could happen to anyone at anytime...

Suddenly her focus went to a group people, five men and one woman, clad in black walking past her with evil intentions in their eyes...

And now that they're in the building, something was bound to happen...

Good or bad, who knows?...

**A/N: Decided to throw in a little teaser into the next chapter ;) Sorry if it's not all that great. Can you guess who the mysterious group is? ;D Stay tuned!**


	5. First Taste of Blood

**A/N: Sorry, I'm late! Been busy with school and training lol I hope guys enjoyed the story so far and what's coming next. Things are gonna get nasty now! ;)**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

As Lily watched the black clad group walk by, she quickly observed them to see who they are.

"_Wait! Are they who I think they are?!_", Lily thought. She then closed her eyes to reflect back on an interview that took place a week ago involving the group...

They are _The Ascension_ or _La Ascensión_...

A group of young, up and coming superstars under the tutelage of Ricardo Rodríguez, known in the WWE as the personal ring announcer of Alberto Del Rio. Rodríguez and _The Ascension_ made a vow, to rise to the top in FCW and in WWE. Given the aura that they exude and how they carry themselves individually and collectively, it's hard to doubt them...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh!" A soft, baritone voice snapped Lily back into reality. She turned to her attention to a very familiar "savior". Lily's eyes widened in shock, her cheeks flushed with red. "Um...Well..." Leakee looked very handsome today (no different from any other day!), wearing a white-collared t-shirt with thin blue stripes, a gold chain, blue jeans, and white sneakers with his charcoal black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello!" Leakee waved his hand at Lily trying to get an answer. "I said, what's wrong?"

"Oh, n-nothing." In attempt to relieve herself of the sudden embarrassment, Lily turned her gaze back to The Ascension who seemed to be in a deep discussion.

Leakee turned his focus to the black clad group as well. "Oh, those guys. Well, they are a very eclectic group."

"I never pegged Ricardo as the type guy who is smart enough to create a faction.", Lily said as she narrowed her focus on Ricardo.

"Neither did I. What's even more surprising is the collection of superstars in the group..."

"What about them?"

"The diva? That's Shaul Gurrerro, aka Raquel Diaz."

"Gurrerro?" Lily paused for moment. The name rang a bell. As the realization sank in, she gasped. "You mean?"

"Yep." Leakee nodded. "Third generation star, daughter of Vickie and the late, great Eddie Gurrerro."

Lily observed Raquel with such curiosity. "_She has her father's passion. It's subtle, but it's there. And certainly takes up after her mother with the way she walks, talks, and carries herself. Still, there's something about her that's dark. Maybe it's because she's with The Ascension and they all have a dark aura to them as well..._"

"So. You're the new girl around here?" Leakee asked curiously as he sat down next to the petite cyberpunk, his size still dwarfing hers in from sitting.

"I got a name, y'know!" Lily barked with a slight hint of offense, attempting to mask her sudden rush of nerves. "It's Lily."

Leakee threw his hands up as if someone was pointing a gun at him, slightly taken aback by her small outburst. "Ok, then. Lily. That's a pretty name."

Hearing her name coming from his mouth and complementing her for it was music to her ears. "Um, thanks." Still feeling shy, Lily turned her head slightly low to the side.

"Hey, come on. I'm giving you a complement. Why are you embarrassed?", Leakee asked bringing himself off the crate to look at Lily.

Before she could answer, Lily sensed a familiar face watching. "Maybe because she doesn't approve..." Lily briefly turned her attention to Summer Rae who was standing in the distance with one hand on her hip, watching the two with jealousy and hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, her?" Leakee sighed. "Don't mind her."

"But aren't you guys..."

"But aren't you guys what?"

"Well, you know.. together?"

"Who told you that? ... Summer.. She thinks that we have a thing-"

"I know. She doesn't approve of us-" Lily interrupted, but was cut off by Leakee.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that she thinks that she and I have something. But as pretty as she is, she's not really my type..."

Lily arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, if you guys aren't an item, then what's the problem?"

"YO! You comin' or what?!", Showtime Percy Watson shouted in the distance motioning for Leakee to come along to the ring.

"All right, all right! I'll be there in a minute!" Leakee then stood up, getting ready to head out to the ring. "Well, gotta get goin'. Seth Rollins needs all the help he can get."

"Why? What's goin' on?"

"Tonight, he and Dean Ambrose are gonna be in the ring with GM Maxine for an announcement regarding them and FCW 15 Championship."

"Why do you guys need to be there?"

"Dean Ambrose is gonna have The Ascension behind his back. So Percy Watson, Titus O'Neal, Husky Harris, and myself are gonna be backing up Seth."

"Sounds like a free for all waiting to happen.", Lily giggled. "Well, have fun!"

Leakee smiled and nodded, heading out. Then he paused for a moment, lightly scratching his head with his finger. "Do you come with us?"

Lily's eyes widened, "What?"

"I said, you wanna-"

"I know, I know. It's just.. you sure?"

"I mean since Raquel is gonna be there, it's only fair we have a diva on our side to even the odds. But if you don't want to-"

The young cyberpunk hopped of the crate she sat on and walked up, "I'm not saying 'no'. Besides, if something is bound to go down, I can take of myself."

"I don't doubt it." Leakee smiled and chuckled.

As the two head to the entrance way to meet up with the rest of the guys, Summer Rae stood by letting out a growl and began to march towards the entrance way with the intention of knocking Lily's teeth out with her own goggles.

"Summer, wait!" The angry blonde stopped in her tracks and quickly snapped her head around. "Huh! What do _you_ want?"

"The same thing you do." Out from the shadows came the ever self-absorbent young man, Brad Maddox. "And I believe I have a way to get you, my lovely lady, _exactly_ what you want..."

Summer couldn't trust Brad anymore than she could throw him. Who would? But after hearing what he just said, she paused for a moment to process what his plan might be.

"What do you have in mind, Brad?"

* * *

The tension in the arena was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The Ascension with Rick Victor one side of the ring, Lily, Leakee, Husky Harris, Titus O'Neal, Abraham Washington, and Percy Watson on the other with a table setup in the middle with Dean Ambrose already sitting on the same side as The Ascension. If Lily was right about one thing, a free for all could happen at any moment...

General Manager Maxine was present to make sure that _doesn't_ happen and that the contract signing that was about to take place will go off with a hitch. There was only one more puzzle piece left to complete the picture...

"Let's please introduce FCW 15 Champion, Seth Rollins!"

_Battle On_ began to roar loud, signaling the arrival of wrestling's Devil-May-Care star. The crowd began to stand and cheer as Seth Rollins walk in, holding the FCW 15 medal high in the air. Despite being in casual clothes and a hat, Rollins was still ready for battle. The heroes welcomed Seth into the ring with nods and pats on his back, ready to back him up in case Ambrose or anyone from the other side of the table tried anything. As Rollins was taking his seat at the table, he noticed Lily and greeted her with a quick smile and nod. Lily returned the nod, assuring him that she was on his side.

As the music began to fade out, Lily looked up at Leakee who gave her a look of reassurance and a light pat on her shoulder to let her know that everything will be fine.

"Gentlemen, you know why we're here." Maxine spoke, attempting to get the attention of everyone in the arena. Rollins did not take his eyes off of Ambrose for one minute, while Ambrose with a glassy look in his eyes turned his attention FCW's hellion of authority.

"Next week, for the first time ever, the FCW 15 Championship will be defended in a 30 minute match."

As the crowd cheered in anticipation, Lily's eyes slightly widened in shock over the news. It's standard procedure for the FCW 15 title to be defended in 15 minute matches. Whoever get the most falls at the end of the 15 minutes will be the champion. Lately, Rollins and Ambrose have been at each other throats for two FCW 15 matches. Both have ended in a draw. One of them even went into overtime!

"_Given the reputation that these guys have, why not make it a 60 minute Iron Man Match instead!_", Lily said to herself looking at the two men who are very unique in their own right.

"The contracts in front of you will have to be signed in order for this match to go through. So if you would please, gentlemen.", Maxine instructed.

Dean Ambrose took the clipboard and pen to sign the contract first. In typical "Moxley" fashion Ambrose started to stall by playing with the pen, psyching out the people around him. If he wanted to play mind games with Rollins, he was winning. Lily sensed Rollins growing impatient, as was everyone else. She placed her hands on her hips, scrunching her plum colored lips together, narrowing her eyes at Ambrose. "_Cut the bullshit and sign the papers already!_"

Finally, Ambrose signs on the dotted line. Now, it was Seth's turn. Ambrose passed the contract to Rollins and without hesitation, Seth signed his name on the dotted line.

The moment both men signed the contract, they got up from their seats staring holes into each other. This instigated a war of words between both sides with Maxine in the middle trying to restore order. The fans chanting "**FIGHT! FIGHT****!**" made it even more difficult for everyone in the ring to stay cool. Eventually, Ambrose slithered his way out of the ring while still taunting Rollins who did not want to wait until next week to get his hands on Dean.

Meanwhile, the verbal brawl still raged on. Being the multilingual motor mouth that he is Ricardo Rodríguez started talking trash to Leakee, feeding off the tension still brewing on both sides and protected by the fact that The Ascension was ready to attack on command. Rodríguez's confidence then waned as Lily started to bark back, coming to Leakee's defense. Raquel Diaz caught wind of the bickering and stepped in.

"Look, _perra_! You don't belong here. The only reason why you came here for the contract signed is the stand by _his_ side." Diaz teased Lily with a laugh eerily similar to her mother's. "Cyberpunk? Hmph, please. You are just a _punk_. If you and I were in a match together-You know what, I'm not even gonna bother, because you're even in _my_ league."

Raquel's words made Lily see red... Before anyone could react Lily leaped over the table, taking Raquel down! From there, all hell broke lose!

The two feisty divas rolled out of ring to the outside, punching and screaming while the men followed suit. The crowd erupted as the free for all unfolded before their eyes! Leakee tried to race to the outside to help Lily only to have one member of The Ascension get in the Samoan warrior's face blocking his path. Each one of them were met with a fist to their faces! Finally, Leakee made it to the outside to pry the furious cyberpunk diva off of The Ascension's little witch.

Both divas kept lunging at one another, only to be held back by their men. For a moment, Raquel ran finger across her cheek wiping off some red. She looked at her finger to see what it was and unfortunately for her it wasn't smudged lip stick.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SCARRED MY FACE!**" Raquel let out a tirade of profanity, in rage over Lily getting the upper hand in this brawl by drawing first blood. Lily followed suit with her own use of colorful language, trying to free herself from Leakee's strong grip on her shoulders. Thank god the show was on commercial break when the physical brawl broke out! The colorful language that the divas were rapid firing at each other were _**NOT**_ fit to be heard on the current TV-PG product today!

Amid the chaos, FCW officials raced down to bring the free-for-all to an end. They were greeted with a symphony of boos from the crowd, disheartened that the brawl was now over.

"**RAQUEL! LILY! MY OFFICE NOW!**", Maxine roared, causing the arena to go silent...

**A/N: Uh, oh... _Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned..._ Well? :)**


	6. Backlash

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to **Florida Championship Wrestling Live**. Earlier tonight, a contract signing between FCW 15 Champion, Seth Rollins, and no. 1 contender, Dean Ambrose, took place. The contract signing was for a final FCW 15 title match in which the championship will be defended in a 30 min. match next week here at FCW! Unheard of, Byron_."

_FCW TV_ then began to replay the footage of the contract signing from earlier with commentators, Chris Russo and Byron Saxton, narrating the recap.

"_Yeah and of course both men had absolutely no problem at all with the match as long as they get the opportunity to get their hands on each other, Russo_." Byron Saxton added on.

"_After both Ambrose and Rollins signed the contract to make the match official, both men had a very intense stare down with parties on both sides exchanging words with each other. We all thought that an brawl could break out at any second. General Manager Maxine had a very tough time keeping everyone in the ring in line_."

"_But the real drama didn't start until after we went to commercial!_", Byron winked and chuckled.

FCW TV then played the footage that didn't air.

"_Indeed. After Dean Ambrose left the ring and headed to the back, the remaining parties were left in the ring still have a war of words. As you can see on one side there's The Ascension and Rick Victor. And on the other side, there's Husky Harris, Leakee, Titus O'Neal, Abraham Washington, Percy Watson, and a new diva who started her training here at FCW recently. Here's name is Lily, the one in the black and plum outfit_."

"_What's up with those eyes of hers by the way?_", Byron shuddered as he inquired.

"_The face off eventually turned physical as Lily flew over the table taking Raquel Diaz down! This in turn caused an all out brawl with the men inside the ring as the two divas tumbled to the outside, tearing each other apart! Eventually, the brawl between Raquel and Lily came to a halt as Leakee came to the outside and pried Lily off of Raquel, Byron_."

"_Aw, come on! Why would you wanna break up a good ol' fashioned catfight?_", Byron whined.

"_Nonetheless we were told that after this incident General Manager Maxine summoned both Raquel and Lily into her office to resolve this. We will keep up to date on any further developments_."

The TV screen was then shut off by Maxine, who was fighting every impulse in her body to want to tear the divas a new one. She sat down at her desk, managing to calm herself down just a bit "Ahem. Care to explain yourselves, ladies?"

Lily and Raquel stood across from Maxine's desk, still steaming over their brawl from earlier tonight. The two exchanged glances at each other with bloodlust in their eyes.

"Well, _she_ shouldn't been out there in the first place.", Raquel pointed at Lily who feels that she was to blame for the blow up.

"Why? So that you can slap around Rollins?" Lily retorted.

"Ladies! I honestly don't care who started it. I don't." Maxine then turned her attention to the cyberpunk diva who still didn't take her eyes off of Raquel. "But while we're on the subject, what were you doing out there?"

Lily thought long and hard about what to say. It's bad enough that she landed in hot water, but it wasn't 100 percent her fault. Even so, she certainly did not want Leakee to take the fall even though he was the one who invited her along.

"Since Raquel was out there with The Ascension, Rick Victor, and Dean Ambrose, it was only fair that Seth Rollins and the guys on the other side have a diva to make things even." Lily was paraphrasing almost exactly what Leakee said to her before the contract signing. However, she changed it all up to make it so it was all her idea.

Raquel scoffed, "Please. Are you sure you weren't trying to impress a certain someone?"

Lily growled in the throat, clinching her fists. Now, Raquel getting on her last nerve. "Say that again! I fucking dare you!"

Maxine's patience was wearing thin real fast. "**ENOUGH ALREADY!**" She slammed her fist onto her desk, surprisingly punching a hole through it! After getting the divas to calm down, Maxine took a moment to calm herself back down. "It's obvious that you two can't be trusted amongst each other. With that being said, there's is only one solution to this problem."

* * *

Raquel stepped out of the office first with Lily behind her. Diaz then turned her head around with a smirk of confidence on her face as if she won the battle. Lily stared back with her white eyes that began to glow into a bright red for moment, hinting to her that their fight is far from over.

Raquel slightly leaned back arching her eyebrows, but still maintained her confidence knowing that she still had the upper hand now. With that, the arrogant Gurrerro turned on her heel and walked away.

As the sound of Raquel's stilettos clicking the floor began to fade away, Lily let out a depressing sigh. "I need some air..."

"Hey."

Lily stopped and turned to see Leakee leaning against a door frame with his arms folded and a look of concern.

"Hey." Lily shrugged.

"You headin' out?"

"No. I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"Need some company?"

"What?" As if right on cue, the rush of nerves came back to race through Lily's body.

"Am I gonna have to have a 'Repeat' button attached to me?" Leakee chuckled. "Every time I ask you something, you always gotta go 'what?'."

"You know that's not what I mean!" Lily barked, taking Leakee aback.

"Whoa! A simple 'no' would've been ok."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bark at you. I'm just tired. And besides, you don't have to."

"I know I don't. But I want to. It's the least I can do. Besides, it's my fault that I got you in whatever kind of trouble you're in."

* * *

In the parking lot outside the FCW arena, Lily and Leakee sat on the steps under the clear night sky.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Raquel and I are under a 'no contact' clause. If I physically provoked her, I would be suspended for 30 days without pay. Same for Raquel in vice versa. But that's not even the worst of it for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Since I'm official not officially and active superstar yet, I've been put on probation during training hours here at the arena to make sure that I don't go off on somebody's ass..." Lily sighed, placing her chin on the palm of her hand.

"What did you tell Maxine?"

"I told her that since Raquel Diaz was out there with The Ascension, Rick Victor, and Dean Ambrose, it was only fair that Seth Rollins and the guys on the other side have a diva to make things-"

"You what?" Leakee interrupted in shock over what she just said.

Lily then chuckled, "Now, _I'm_ the one who needs a 'Repeat' button?" Leakee couldn't help but laugh over Lily turning what he said to her on him.

A while they laughed together, almost to the point that Lily started to tear up. "It's funny. I'm laughin' but I'm cryin', too." Noticing her crying, Leakee placed his arm around Lily and held her close while he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Come on, now. It's not nice to see you cry."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You didn't say 'a girl'."

"You're welcome." Leakee smiled with a nod. "You still didn't answer my question. Did you actually lie to Maxine?"

Lily softly nodded as Leakee pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Oh, but why?"

"I didn't want you to take the fall. It was bad enough that I was. But you didn't need to."

"You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to."

Leakee laughed again over Lily turning what he said to her on him yet again. "Is this gonna become a habit?"

Lily retorted, "Maybe we both need a 'Repeat' button."

The two of them laughed together some more. Being here in this moment was exactly what Lily needed. The gloom and doom feeling of the fight from earlier had been completely replaced with warmth and joy from laughing and smiling with Leakee. He certainly was very different from what Lily expected. He's actually very kind, sweet, and surprisingly approachable.

As for Leakee, he was fairly surprised over what kind of a person Lily is. When news of Lily signing on with FCW came out, Leakee wasn't expecting her to be such a multifaceted person. She's like a cat. One minute she all coy and bashful, the next she's all reckless and fearsome, a fact that he learned first hand earlier tonight. It was actually refreshing to see a girl who isn't just "one note", inside and outside. She is someone that Leakee wanted to know more.

"Ahem!"

Lily and Leakee were slightly startled by the sudden interruption and turn to see who it was...

"Oh, did I miss something?"

**A/N: Who had the nerve to ruin that moment? Can you guess who? ;) The ending to this chapter was a little rushed, sorry guys :p Reviews anyone?**


	7. Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

"Oh, did I miss something?"

"Uh, nothing that would interest you!" Lily folded arms, smirking.

"Well, don't you two look cute together. It's so romantic. Under the night sky with stars twinklin' and the moon shinin' bright-"

"Thank you, Caylee!" Lily interrupted wanting her to shut up. Leave it to Caylee to make things awkward for Lily... But then again, that's what friends do.

"Damn, chill! I was actually lookin' for you. I saw that fight. You've gotta tell me everything!"

Lily stood up and walked over to Caylee, putting her arm around her. "Ok, ok. Let's go." Lily then turned around to face Leakee. "So, uh, I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"Oh, she certainly will!", Caylee teased before getting a little shove back into the arena by Lily. "Shut up!" Lily barked clinching her teeth together. But before Lily followed Caylee back inside, she ran to Leakee and hugged him. He was taken aback for a moment because it was so spontaneous, but eventually he returned the hug. The warm embrace felt nicer than even the thickest blanket fresh out of the dryer. Lily then released to hold and ran back inside the arena with her heart swelling with hope and joy, leaving Leakee speechless and in awe with a warm grin on his face. "_She's a fickle little lady, isn't she?..." _

* * *

"Show us who you are."

Lily steeped to an "X" mark on the floor in front of a green backdrop, listening to the photographer's instructions.

It was photoshoot day for Lily for her online profile on the FCW Website, something fun to take her mind off the drama from last week, and an opportunity to showcase her personality in pictures.

Since Lily doesn't have an in ring outfit to pose in yet, she instead had on black baggy raver pants with neon yellow, matching spaghetti strapped sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, long neon bumblebee print fingerless gloves, neon collar, her classic goggles pinned to her head, and Demonia Boxer sneakers to increase her height. Casual clothes for her compared to the other divas who stick with tight skirts, low blouses, and high heeled shoes!

Lily's milk chocolate hair was spiked out and piecey with her textured bangs in the front and her make-up was a little glossy. Hot pink blush, black eyeshadow that fades into bronze accentuating her snow white eyes, and her lips glossed in raspberry pink.

As Lily started posing, FCW Founder Steve Keirn and trainer Norman Smiley stopped by to see the new diva at work.

"I have to say despite the drama from last week, she managed to pull it together.", Smiley complemented.

"Posing for pictures will make a person do that." Keirn chuckled. "Especially in today's day and age with young folks texting and posting pictures of themselves at every turn."

As fun as modeling is, it never really struck Lily as a good choice for a career. Too political. Then again, what entertainment business isn't? At least in wrestling if someone has a problem, it's solved in between the ropes.

With that being said, it was nice for Lily to express herself in a different light. The photographer was pretty impressed with what he saw and what he took with every shutter click. She definitely a breath of fresh air from past divas he's taken photos of. In pictures, Lily was a tough, no nonsense tomboy/tomgirl with a tiny hint of "I'm cute. Don't you want me?"

"And we're done! Nice work, love!"

The photographer and the rest of the staff for the shoot applauded Lily for her great performance on set today. Lily smiled and thanked everyone, happy that she got have a good time and eventually show the world who she is when the pictures get published.

"The next time you gotta do this again, it'll be in a bikini."

Oh, right... The sexy swimsuit photoshoot with the divas to promomte FCW's_ Summerslamrama_ _Tour..._ That will be a _very_ interesting endeavor next year.

As Lily was enjoying her break by drinking some water, _Judas_ by Lady Gaga began play on a radio that was on table on the set. It playing loud for everyone in the room to hear. The beat took Lily away into a trance as she closed her eyes and swayed to the rhythm. A rush of nostalgia began to run through her mind as memories of her raver days of yore replayed in her head. Back at the city Lily would dance the night away, every night without a single care. In her bedroom at home, out on the streets, at a hosted rave in the dark sea of glowing lights, whatever the environment, the music would take Lily away to highs like never before. If raver style was considered a drug, Lily would qualify as a junkie!

She couldn't stay seated any longer. She had to get up and move. Lily reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of rainbow rave poi that she carries with her just in case. She made her way to the green back drop and let the music work her like a puppet master working his marionette. Swaying her hips, spinning the poi, and even contorting her back, Lily was dancing in her own little world.

"Yes, Mr. Keirn. I'll have the prints done by the end of the month-" The photographer's phone conversation was stopped when he turned and saw Lily dancing around on the set. "Thank you. Um, let me call you back." He hung up, raced back to his camera and went to take photo after photo after photo. He was so heavily inspired by seeing Lily's true nature that he had to capture it on film. She was so free and so uninhibited. The flashes coming from the camera were her strobe lights. Whenever she turned to face the camera, Lily gave intense expressions suiting her moves. The rest of staff eventually gathered around to watch the show. Everyone was in awe and amazement over the little dance show they are witnessing. Well, all but one person...

Suddenly the music was shut off, causing Lily to came back to reality. She came back down from her high to the unpleasant sight of the familiar, snobbish blonde she knows and _doesn't_ love...

"Um, what is going on here? This is a photoshoot, NOT a dance party!", Summer Rae said flipping her hair and rolling her eyes over what was going on. She was wearing black wedge heels, match short tight skirt, and a low cut pink blouse, all done up for her session. Rae then marched up to Lily with her arms folded, her height dwarfing Lily's but a couple of inches. "And you. Why are _you_ even here?"

"I'm here for a photoshoot for my online profile. Is that a problem?" Lily folded her arms standing her ground.

Summer cackled like a hyena, "You? Posing? Please. A real diva is pure and wholesome. Sexy and sweet."

"_Everything that you are not..._", Lily thought, rolling her eyes over what Rae is saying.

"A diva certainly doesn't wear baggy pants-"

"Lita wore baggy pants every night she competed and she became a four-time Women's Champion, becoming a legend in WWE."

For a moment, Summer choked on her words. But managed to counter back. "At least she doesn't have short, spiky hair, looking like a boy whose_ trying_ to be a girl."

Lily pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, taking it in those words. Lily has nothing against androgyny whatsoever. She rather enjoyed pulling off a boyish look when it suited her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shoot to do."

Lily stood in place still with a look of "What a snob..." on her face.

"Shoo." Summer flicked her hand in her face, signaling her to leave. Lily simply nodded and took her leave.

"Ready when you are!" Summer Rae said with a smile and her hands on her hips ready for her shoot.

"Back to the old grindstone...", sighed the photographer before clicking the camera shutter.

* * *

_September 25, 2011_

It was business as usual back at the arena. With only two more hours left until FCW goes live, people were running around like headless chickens making sure everything was in order for tonight.

Lily sat on the crate in her causal garments, wondering what was going to happen tonight. She turned head to see a focused Leakee walking out of Maxine's office. Fearing that he went and told the truth about the brawl two weeks ago, Lily ran to Leakee to talk to him.

"Leakee!"

"Hm?" He turned to see Lily running towards him. "Hey, Lily." Leakee greeted her as she went up to hug him.

"What were you doing in Maxine's office? Did you tell her about...?"

"No, I didn't. That's all in the past. Actually, it's good news."

Lily turned her head to the side, curious as what this good news is. "Oh? What is it?"

"Walk with me."

* * *

Lily and Leakee sat outside the arena, sitting on the same steps they did two weeks ago.

"You're in line to fight for the Florida Heavyweight Championship in a _Super 8_ elimination tournament?"

"Mmm-hmm. And if I win, I'll get to compete in a fatal four way match in the finals."

"Against Bo Rotundo?"

Leakee let out a depressing sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Not against Bo..."

Lily was now concerned. "Leakee..."

"Bo is no longer the Florida Heavyweight Champion..."

"Why?"

"He was forced to surrender it because he's not gonna be able to compete for six months..."

"What happened?"

"He.. suffered a lacerated kidney while competing... It's a miracle that he's still alive..."

Lily's mouth hung open over the news. She could never imagine suffering from an injury that not only threaten a career, but a life as well. She was gonna have to send a message to Bo wishing him a speedy recovery.

"Yeah, it could've ended bad for him... I know that he and his brother, Husky Harris, are taking this really hard. Hm... When I become the new Florida Heavyweight Champion, Bo will at least get a good challenge when he's all better."

A hopeful smile stretched on Lily's face, understanding that whoever is Florida Heavyweight Champion he will be in for WWE to call him up. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Lily."

The two shared a hug with Lily's head resting on Leakee big shoulder. She then felt herself growing wet, debating on whether or not she should kiss him. He had been so sweet to Lily and maybe she felt like she had to express how she feels about him. But how would he react? "_You know what, screw it_."

Lily lifted her head and planted a soft kiss on Leakee lips! Leakee eyes were wide open because of what just happened. But much to Lily's surprise, he didn't break the kiss. Instead, he closed his eyes and brought his hand around to cup the back of Lily's head deepening the kiss. Their kiss was so sweet and melting with their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, tasting one another. Leakee then trailed his kisses from Lily's lips, down her jawline to the crook of her neck. Her skin was so soft and supple, it drove him insane. Lily let out a soft moan as Leakee continued to devour her neck, feeling him hold her body closer to his. If he wanted to, he could rip her clothes off and fuck her on the spot. But he wanted to savor this moment, just simply holding and kissing her all night long. Leakee brought his kisses back to Lily's lips to share one more kiss, once again enjoying each other's taste.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally broke the kiss. Lily rested her forehead on Leakee's, trying to catch her breath. She bit her bottom, feeling extremely embarrassed, yet unregretful over what just happened. "Uh, sorry about that..."

"Why? I actually like it." Leakee softly chuckled while stroking Lily's cheek with his thumb.

The mood quickly changed when Leakee opened his eyes to a very startling sight. "L-Lily!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're... you're eyes...!"

"What about them-" She gasped as the realization set in. Lily looked around for a reflection to find a nearby puddle that reflected back at her some very, very frightening...

**A/N: What do they say? "There's more than meets the 'eye'."? Oh, we'll see about that... I actually had a different ending planned for this chapter, but once it got to this point that changed plans. Sorry guys :p Maybe next time. Anyway, what do you think?**


	8. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**DISCALMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

"You're... you're eyes...!"

"What about them-" Lily gasped as the realization set in. Lily looked around for a reflection to find a nearby puddle that reflected back at her eyes now shining a frightening glow, like the tapetum lucidum of a cat. Horrified over what is happening, Lily covered her eyes. "Oh, no..."

"Whoa-ho-ho!"

Just when things couldn't get any worse...

"Looks like there's 'more than meets the eye'! Right, Leakee?" Brad Maddox, armed with that dreaded camera, appeared from behind one of the cars taping what just happened.

Lily lifted her hand off of her eyes, then turned to Leakee who was still in shock over what he just saw. As her eyes were returning to normal, she began to sob. Almost uncontrollably. "Y-you were in on this?"

"W-what?! No! Of course not!" Leakee said defensively.

"Oh, come on, man! Even you see that she's not _human_. What a freak!" Brad laughed, making the situation even more awkward for the two of them.

Realizing the mistake that she made, Lily ran back inside the arena in tears ignoring Leakee calling for her to comeback.

Like Moses parting the Red Sea, Lily parted the sea of people backstage as she ran crying. She ran past Caylee, who reeled back from getting run over. "Lily?"

She finally made it to the locker room and slammed the door shut... "_Anyone that comes through that door is gonna get knocked the fuck out_..." Lily plopped to the floor with her hands over her face, crying her eyes out. Why did she kiss him? Did she honestly think that he would accept wholeheartedly without knowing the truth? About what she really is? All these questions and more raced around Lily's head, making her feel ashamed. Regardless of whether or not Leakee was involved with Brad to get the "dirt", the fact that he was frightened by what he saw did it for her...

A knock on the door broke Lily's train of thought. She was in no shape to deal with _anyone_ right now.

"Go away!"

Whoever didn't take the hint is either really brave or really stupid to open the door and walk in. Lily wasn't having any of that. "Listen! I'm not in the fucking mood-" As Lily turned around, she was greeted with a swift slap to her face. She spun and fell on her side, rubbing the side her face which was now beet red. Before Lily could get back on her feet, she was knocked back down with a kick to her stomach. Lily was now on her back, holding her stomach in pain.

She looked up to the sight of The Ascension towering over her with evil intentions. Raquel Diaz cackled in delight over the cyberpunk diva writhing on the floor in pain. She bent down to Lily's level with an evil grin stretched on her face. "Bet you'd love to hit me now, hm?"

"H-hit you? Nah. I like you!" Lily knew what Raquel was trying to do. Use the "No Contact" clause against her to cripple her career before it starts. As much as she wanted to rip Raquel's face off, she had no choice to grit her teeth and beat her another way.

Lily's mental counterattack made Raquel slightly cringe. "Hmph! You've got wit, I'll give you that..." She then snapped her fingers, commanding Conor O'Brian, the muscle behind The Ascension to lift Lily up by using his newfound powers. She felt her neck being squeezed real tight as if she was being choked, but he didn't lay a hand on her. "M-my neck...!" While gasping for air, Lily looked in Conor's eyes which were glowing a terrifying baby blue.

"Ricardo may not long be with us, but that doesn't change the fact that we will rise...", Raquel slinked up to Conor who still held Lily up and shared a passionate kiss with his little witch.

"Careful, he was a rat..! He used to have an appetite for cheese if you know what I mean...!"

Lily's cheeky attitude was getting on Raquel's last nerve. She concocted this plan thinking that she was gonna have the upper hand and she did for a while. At this point, Diaz was ready to make Lily bleed by her own hand. But keeping the "No Contact" clause in mind, she still wanted to make sure that Lily was the one who loses it.

Using his power, Conor O'Brian blasted Lily into a wall. Holding on to her ribs still, Lily struggled to get to the door to get out of the locker room. She succeeds only to have her hair pulled by The Ascension's British monster, Kenneth Cameron, while Tito Colon slapped her face repeatedly to follow up from his slap to her. Lily's grunts and cries of pain were drowned out by the sounds Tito's hand meeting her face and the rest of The Ascension's laughter.

Luckily, Titus O'Neal, Percy Watson, and Abraham Washington, three men from the contract signing for the FCW 15 title match saw the beatdown and came to her aid. Amid the chaos, Lily tried to run at a fast pace back to the locker room to grab her belongs and get out.

"Fuck this night! I'm goin' home!", Lily growled as she was heading to the door, struggling to run normal. Caylee spotted Lily who was hurt and trying to carry her belongings. She ran to the door and opened it for Lily, allowing her to head out.

"Lil! You ok?" Caylee helped Lily sit down on the steps.

"I'm fine..." Lily grunted.

"No, you're not. You don't look fine. You need to see a doctor!"

"My ma is a doctor. She can take care of me."

"Ok, fine. Where does she work?"

"She's at home." Lily went to stand up, but felt a rush of pain for standing up too fast.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. I can get home myself."

"Wait, you can't drive! You need help!"

"No, I don't! Nobody can help me! Because I don't live here! In fact, I don't live in this realm! Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really. But I'm not from this world..."

Caylee was trying to digest the idea of someone being from another world. That would explain a lot about Lily! "But what about Leakee-"

Lily screamed to the heavens, angry over the mention of his name. "**Do you honestly think thats all I ever do with my time is worry about him?! Wrong! I have other things going on in my life right now! Leakee thinks that I'm a freak, so that's done! I just got my ass kicked by The Ascension! But all that aside, things are fan-fuckin-tastic! So do yourself a favor and cut the bullshit concerning Leakee, okay?!**"

"...Well excuse me for actually giving a shit..." Caylee teared up marched back inside the arena, feeling hurt for trying to help Lily.

Lily let out an angry sigh over what she had done. She just yelled at her friend for no reason at all who was only trying to help her. Lily had enough. She just wanted to go home. So, she pulled out her teleport bracer, set the coordinates, and teleported herself straight to her bedroom. After putting her bags down, Lily immediately went straight to bed pulling the blanket over her without even bothering to take her clothes off. She just closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep, praying that tomorrow will be better...

**A/N: Lily just can't seem to catch a break! :( Reviews anyone?**


	9. Today is a Gift

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

_**Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That is why it is called the "present".**_

**~Master Oogway, Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up with an emotional hangover and a stuffy nose from crying her eyes out last night. She exhaled in pain due to her body still aching from the assault by The Ascension. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

She let out a tired sigh as she stood up, heading to the bathroom to take shower. Given what she has been through so far, a shower was very much needed.

She made it to the bathroom, quickly blew her nose with some tissues, stripped out of her clothes, and hopped in the shower. The showerhead that has a sensory system turn on when Lily stepped in. She adjusted the temperature so that the water could run a little hot. The water woke her body up a little and the steam from the heat cleared up her nose. But as much good as the shower did for her physically, it did little to wash away any of the lingering effects from last night.

So far Lily's journey to wrestling superstardom has not been in her favor. She's made more enemies than friends, been the victim of a beatdown, and the man she likes is spooked by her mysterious eyes. Perhaps even terrified of her.. Of course she has her friend, Caylee Turner. But maybe after yelling at her for no reason at all, not anymore.

"Lily? Are you all right?"

Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother calling from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, ma." She knew that she was lying through her teeth, but she had to say something to be left alone. She could tell that her mother was concerned, but she just couldn't talk to her right now.

Just as the water started to run cold, Lily opened the shower curtain and walked out with shower head shutting off automatically. She gasped in shock when turned around to see her mother standing in front of her with a bathrobe to wrap her daughter up in.

"Oh! I-I didn't hear you come in..!"

Dr. Parsons's motherly expression did not change. She wrapped Lily in the bathrobe and escorted her to Lily's bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed together, holding her close.

"The last time I held you when you were all bundled up was the day you were born." Dr. Parsons has a habit of spontaneously giving affection to Lily. It's something that very rare with today's parents. Lily definitely takes up after her mother in that regard. The only difference is sometimes when Dr. Parsons randomly gives her motherly love, it is followed with a heart-to-heart talk.

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

"I was tired, so I went to bed." Lily sighed.

"So tired that you couldn't stop to say that you're back?"

Lily felt her heart grow heavy. She was wrong for coming home last night without letting her mother know that she was back.

"Lily, what happened last night?"

"Everything..." She sobbed into her mother's arms, not being able to find the words to describe what happened. Fearing the worst, Dr. Parsons lifted Lily's head up by her chin with her index finger. "Oh, goodness... Did you get fired?"

"No. But I should be..."

Dr. Parsons couldn't believe the words that came out of Lily's mouth. The same Lily who stayed up late on Monday nights trying to watch RAW and Nitro simultaneously, taking her pillows pretending they were The Undertaker's victims and executing the _Tombstone Piledriver_ for the 1-2-3, is giving up?

"Lilli Anne Parsons... If you don't want to tell me about what happened last night, that's fine. But what I don't want to hear from you is you giving up on a dream. Sweetheart, you are a lot of things. But you are certainly not a quitter! Remember that night 10 years ago when you said that you're not afraid of what WWE will have in store for you and how much hard work is ahead?"

She nodded her head, replaying that night in her mind.

Dr. Parsons wiped the tears off of Lily's face. "And I warned you about the hard times ahead? Well, this is just beginning. And as you get further and further along, it's only going to get harder."

"So what do I do then?"

"You can start fresh for tomorrow. By simply hugging the people you love, even if you think they don't want it." Dr. Parsons smiled, rubbing Lily's shoulders with her thumbs.

Lily smiled and hugged her mother tightly, feeling a little better because of her mother's encouragement. "Thanks, ma."

"Now, I better make you some breakfast before I head to work. Any requests?"

"Hmmm... It's too early for Mac 'n' Cheese. Buttermilk Pancakes with a glass of Orange Juice?"

Dr. Parsons nodded with glee and kissed Lily on her forehead before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

"_I've got a lot of work to do. So I better get started right away. But first..._"

Lily got dressed and picked up her touch screen pad. She promised to sent Bo Rotundo a "Get Well" massage after hearing about his injury. She recently activated her first Twitter account as a diva and decided to use that as a means of sending Bo a message.

"**_Hi, Bo! My name is Lily and I'm FCW's Cyberpunk Diva. I hope you'll come back soon and kick some a** here at FCW and maybe in WWE! #getwellsoon_**"

After that, she got to her phone and decided to call Caylee to apologize. After about fives rings her voicemail came on:

"_Hey! Sorry I missed your call. Leave your name, number, and a message after the beep. Bye!_"

*_**beep!**_*

"Caylee, it's me. Call me back when you get the chance, ok? I really need to talk to you about last night. Please, Caylee."

With that, she hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. All she can do now is wait.

* * *

"Well, that's the gist of it guys."

Lily was having pizza on the rooftop of the Star Tower, one of Crossworlds City's most famous structures, with some of her raver friends. The Star Tower to Crossworlds is what the Empire State Building is to New York. That big of a deal! Lily loves coming to the Star Tower at night just to see the city lights glowing, turning Crossworlds into a sea of colorful stars. The last time she came to the Star Tower was with her mother when she was little. Since then, Dr. Parsons's work schedule caused all that end for Lily until tonight. She wanted to come to stand on the roof of the tall skyscraper, because if all goes well with her time at FCW it could be the last time she visits the building for a long time...

"Aww, you're so tough." Trista consoled, placing her arm around Lily. "But how's training going?"

"It's going good." Lily took another bite of her cheese pizza. "I'm glad that took up martial arts before signing on."

"You been in any matches yet?"

"Not yet, Em. I still have about another month or so before I'm allowed to compete."

"You gonna try your 'secret weapon'?"

"Maaaaaaaaaybe, Rai."

Lily's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw "_Caylee Turner_" come up on her caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Lil_?"

"Caylee. Hey."

"_You ok? You sounded kinda desperate over the phone_."

"I know, I know. Look, last night I was such a bitch to you and I had no reason to be-"

"_Eh, don't worry about. You were in a bad way. It wasn't your fault._"

"You sure?"

"_Relax! Stop beating yourself up. How are feeling?_"

"Still aching, but I can still go full out for training tomorrow."

"_Hope so. By the way, um.. I know this is something that you don't wanna hear, but.. Leakee's been asking about you._"

"R-really?"

"_Yeah. He's said that he wants to talk to you about what happened and that he feels bad-_"

"You serious?" Lily's heart began to flutter with hope and her stomach started to do backflips because of her nerves.

"_Of course, I'm serious! Did y'all makeout-_"

"Wait until training tomorrow, ok?"

"_All right, haha! See ya!_"

After Lily hung up, she noticed the Twitter App on her phone was glowing. She clicked to see that Bo replied to her tweet.

"**_Hi! I've heard about you. Thanks for the well wishes. I hope you're still at FCW by the time I get back!_**"

Lily smiled over making peace with Caylee and Bo's reply. Things were actually beginning to look up. But there was still on uncertainty... Leakee.

"Hey! Oh, you feelin' happy right now?." Em giggled, pointing out Lily's eyes showing her aroused state.

"Shut up!" Lily closed her eyes tight in embarrassment. After a minute, she opened her eyes just as they returned to normal. "Well, I better head home. I gotta get up early for training tomorrow."

"Oh, suddenly you've become a career girl? You're not allowed to rave anymore?" Em joked.

"Sometimes dreams require sacrifices."

"By the way, who was making you happy in the pants?" Rai asked.

"Nobody you'd like."

"You're right about that! Moxley is still the hottest." Rai retorted.

"Dean Ambrose? He's a fucking psycho!"

"A really hot psycho!" Rai stated as she licked her lips.

"Ehhyeah.. Just outta curiosity, where's the honeymoon gonna be for you two? "Demented Hills" Asylum?" Lily giggled.

Rai rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha, ha...Nice."

Lily, Trista, Em, and Rai said their good-byes and wished Lily good luck. Today lifted Lily's spirits back up. It was very refreshing for her to be amongst more familiar faces for a change. And she made amends with Caylee, wished a good person well, and got to be with her hometown friends. But she still worried about Leakee. Is he really serious? Does he really want to talk?

Either way, Lily couldn't wait for tomorrow to come...

**A/N: Special thanks to ChicagoChainGang for the little inspiration for the final scene at the Star Tower :) So, should Lily give Leakee a chance? Reviews?**


	10. What Do You Want From Me?

**A/N: Sorry, I'm late. Just been busy with training and teaching at school! I will try to update this story as often as I can, ok? Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Happy May, everyone!**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE/NXT (FCW).**

** _Hey, Slow it Down_  
_What Do You Want From Me?_  
_What Do You Want From Me?_  
_Yeah, I'm Afraid_  
_What Do You Want From Me?_  
_What Do You Want From Me?_  
~Adam Lambert, What Do You Want From Me**

* * *

Once again, it was training day. No different from any other day expect Lily had a warden breathing down her neck... She forgot that she was on probation for her action towards Raquel Diaz. And as for the "warden"...

"Try it again! Remember, when you have opponent's back parallel to the canvas, squat down. Now, try again!"

Yep, that infamous drill sergeant... Bill DeMott. Lily could do nothing but suck it up and deal. She picked Caylee up for another scoop slam, remembering DeMott's corrections, turned her over, and executed the scoop slam with much more ease.

"Good. Much better."

DeMott's praise raised Lily's spirits somewhat. Better to get a small bit positive reinforcement than a downpour of verbal brutality from someone like DeMott!

Lily and Caylee then began their sparring round with collared elbow locks, which lead to Lily using a side headlock on Caylee before spinning her over onto the mat. Caylee lightly chuckled to herself, sensing where this match was heading. This time she had a counterattack up her sleeve. Or so she thought.

She lifted up her legs and trapped Lily into a head scissor. Once again, resorting to her quick thinking, Lily performed a kip up to free herself from the hold. But she didn't stop there. She decided to work the ropes this round. She bounced off one side of the ropes, jumping over Caylee who was ducking. Then Lily bounced off the other side while ducking underneath Caylee who did a leap frog to dodge. By the time Caylee turned around to stop Lily's run, her face was met with an elbow strike as Lily executed a handspring elbow with ease.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!"

Lily's heart began to race as the drill sergeant's voice hit the brakes on the match. She first helped Caylee to her feet, who was rubbing her head from the surprise blow, before turning around to face DeMott.

"Who taught you a handspring elbow?..."

"Nobody did. I just homeschool myself on moves seem doable, sir." Lily swallowed hard and felt that slab of fear slide down the lump of her throat as DeMott continued to stare at her with suspicion. She was telling the truth, but she had a sinking feeling that DeMott didn't believe her.

"...You have been going to another promotion to work?"

"No!-" Lily calmed after she caught herself yelling. Last thing she wants to get in trouble _again_. "No, sir, I haven't."

Her heart felt like it could burst out of her chest at any moment like a creature from _Alien_... DeMott wasn't sure how to react to a wrestler who homeschools. But it's not like she does or did any "backyard wrestling"...

The tension eased down when general manager, Maxine, and FCW founder, Steve Keirn came in to the room.

"Everyone, focus up. Mr. Keirn is here with a very special announcement. Mr. Keirn." Maxine stepped back to let Keirn have the floor.

"Since Florida Championship Wrestling is World Wrestling Entertainment's official developmental system, members of the WWE Universe come here to observe the stars of tomorrow. With that being said, we have a very special treat for everyone. On October 23rd, 2011, we are going to have a very special guest. WWE Hall of Famer, Howard Finkel!"

Everyone in the room cheered in excitement. Howard Finkel, another wrestling great that Lily grew up watching. A legendary announcer that aspiring wrestlers dream of having their name announced before a match.

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior come Sunday the 23rd."

After the announcement, Steve Keirn and Maxine left. "Come on, guys! Back to work!", shouted DeMott.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek. "_Yes, Sargent Killjoy..._"

* * *

After showering to soothe her muscles from yet another hard day of practice, Lily got dressed, and started packing her stuff. As she was packing, she heard a knock on the door. It's a good thing she's dressed!

"Come in!"

She heard the door open and close as she turned around. "Did Maxine give the green light to compete Cayle-" She gasped in shock to find that the person who came in was someone that didn't expect.

"Hi."

"H-hi, Leakee..."

Lily felt extremely nervous and really awkward. Under the same breath, she knew that she needs to tell him the truth about what she is. How he was going to take it, who knows? But she couldn't just simply start spilling out right away. Instead, she decided to stall on the subject in an attempt to muster some courage when the time comes.

"S-so, uh... Howard Finkel is coming to FCW on October 23rd!"

"Yeah, uh, I know. I remember watching him as kid. He was always at his best during WrestleMania time."

"Too true." She lightly chuckled, but her smile turned in a frown as the reality of her situation continued to set in. She went to see down, burying her face into her hands about to cry. Leakee grab a nearby chair and sat next her. He felt just as equally awkward, considering that he freaked out over what he saw after they kissed that night. But before that, it was a moment that made him wish that time could stand still. He was actually surprised that she went and made the first move. Maybe that's why it was special, because it was so spontaneous. Leakee felt awful for how he reacted to Lily's eyes, but it was in the heat of the moment. And Brad Maddox added fuel to the fire... Regardless, Leakee still has a right to know the truth about Lily to see where they stand.

"Why did you run after your eyes...well..."

"Why do you think?!" Lily barked Leakee with her cheeks soaked from her tears. "Sorry... I ran because you saw something of me that scared you and Brad was around... Were you in on that?"

"I told you, no. I_ wasn't_ conspiring with him... Besides, I doubt he'll get to use whatever video he took of that night."

"What?"

* * *

_"Oh, come on, man! Even you see that she's not **human**. What a freak!" Brad laughed._

_Lily ran inside crying, leaving Leakee and Maddox alone. "Wow... Awkward, heh.", Maddox laughed._

_On the inside, Leakee was kicking himself in the ass for how he reacted to what he just saw. But it couldn't be helped. Leakee train of thought was derailed when Maddox was cursing over a slight malfunction with his camera._

_"Ah! Goddammit, don't die on me now!"_

_"Need a hand with that?", Leakee offered._

_"Huh? Oh, sure. Thanks, man!" Maddox smiled as he handed over the camera._

_Just as soon as the camera went to Leakee's hands, he smashed it against the handrail on the stairs destroying it and the DVD disk inside. "Awww, c'mon! Why did you do that for?! I know you're pissed off that I made fun of you for boringly eating cereal but-"_

_Brad went quiet just as Leakee turned his head towards him, ready to snap Maddox's neck like a twig. As angry was he was over being taped while eating cereal, he could care less. _

* * *

"You did that... for me?"

"Yes. Maddox had no right to take advantage of you the way he did." Leakee leaned over to wipe the tears from Lily's eyes with his thumb. "But... I need to know something... Your eyes changed after we kissed..."

"There's... a reason for that..." Lily said as her voice began to break. It was now or never. "My eyes.. change color depending how strong my mood is at the moment..."

"Like a.. mood ring?" Leakee asked.

Lily lightly nodded. "And they do that because... Oh, god... This is so hard..."

"What? Because what?" Leakee got up from his chair, putting his hand on Lily's back trying to consul her.

She groaned in frustration, feeling overwhelmed because she still can't say the truth. However, she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M NOT HUMAN!" Lily was catching her breath but crying at the same time, leaving Leakee stunned silent by what he just heard...

**A/N: Uh, oh... How do you think Leakee took the truth? **


	11. Need a Second to Breathe

** A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows so far! I am doing my best to keep this story going and good :) Enjoy!**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**Just Don't Give Up  
I'm Workin' It Out  
Please Don't Give In  
I Won't Let You Down  
It Messed Me Up, Need a Second to Breathe  
Just Keep Coming Around  
Hey, What Do You Want From Me?  
What Do You Want From Me?  
What Do You Want From Me?**_

**~Adam Lambert, What Do You Want From Me**

* * *

Lily realized that this whole thing was a mistake judging from the shock on Leakee's face. This wouldn't be happening if she didn't kiss Leakee.

"I'm so sorry...!" She began to cry uncontrollable as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door. Just as she opened it, Leakee forced it shut with one hand. Lily dropped her bags and looked at Leakee who was still digesting the truth.

"Lily... Don't run again."

"Leakee, this won't work... I told you that I'm not human. Shouldn't that make every warning bell go off in your head?!"

"... You're right. This is shock to me. And it's a lot to handle-" Lily started to move to leave the locker room, but Leakee's grip on her shoulders held her in place. "But that _doesn't_ mean that I don't want to have a chance with you."

"But I don't understand you!" She shimmied her shoulders to loosen his grip. "You say that you're spooked, but-"

"I didn't say that I'm spooked. I said that this is a lot to handle, but I am willing to try. Lily, everybody in this company is not what their supposed to be. So what if you're eyes have a weird glow moment? That look actually reminds me Vin Diesel from _The Chronicles of Riddick_." He leaned in close, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But you have to trust me, Lily. I know it's hard because you're scared. And I don't want to pressure you. But at least give me a chance... Please..."

She wanted to believe him so bad. She just wanted jump into his arms and kiss him with every bit of love in her heart, letting him take her pain away. Those thoughts aroused her heavily, causing her eyes to change into their _eyeshine_ state. Noticing the change in her eyes Leakee tilted her chin up with his index finger, needing to see her. As she felt her chin being titled she closed her eyes tight hoping they would go back to normal. But the more she thought about what Leakee said, the more she wanted to be with him. And that made it difficult for her eyes to change back.

"Look at me... Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes, still afraid. His dark chocolate brown eyes staring back at her_ eyeshine_. Much to her surprise, his gaze stayed on hers as he leaned in closer to kiss her. Her mind was now in "fight or flight" mode. She didn't know what to do...

Still feeling a sense of self-doubt, she quietly pulled her bracer from her pocket and sobbed for what she was about to do.

"Just... leave me alone..."

She activated the bracer and disappeared right before his eyes, leaving him all alone. Defeated.

* * *

_October 23rd, 2011_

"_**Man, I wish I was at FCW! Special guest Howard Finkel! The Fink for cryin' out loud! #envy #wwehof2011**_"

"**_Don't worry about it, Bo! I'll tell him you said 'Hey!_**'"

"_**Thanks a lot, Lil! :)**_"

"**_You're welcome!_**"

After tweeting her reply, Lily put her phone away and headed down the hall to find the great hall of fame announcer. Meeting one of wrestling's most cherished announcers was what she needed to lift her spirits up. Although it's been a few weeks, it still feels like yesterday since she left Leakee alone. As depressing as it is now, it was for the best.

Unfortunately, seeing Summer Rae get a clingy all over Leakee didn't help matters at all. She watched the blonde "barbie" saunter around the Samoan warrior who is trying to get ready for his match tonight. Clearly, she has no respect for other people's personal space. Lily sensed Leakee's uneasiness. Whenever Summer walked to Leakee, his body tenses up as if he's about to have a root canal.

Caylee noticed Lily watching Leakee Summer together. "Why don't you go over and save him?"

Despite the anger that boiled inside of her, she abstained. "... Because it's for the best. We would've worked out anyway..."

"Aw, c'mon girl. Don't you see how unhappy he is?"

"I know, Caylee!" Lily shouted, causing everyone within the sound of her voice to turn heads. Feeling extremely awkward from her sudden outburst, she took Caylee by her arm to the locker room and shut the door.

"Caylee, it's for the best. Leakee deserves someone who is more... normal."

"Bullshit!" Caylee lightly smacked Lily's arm. "Besides, Summer Rae is everything but normal. And not in a good way..." Lily started to tear up as Caylee tried to encourage her. "Aw, Lil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Caylee walked up and hugged her close.

"It's ok. You're just tryin' to help." Lily returned the hug. "I do care about Leakee. And that's why I have to let him go..."

Unwilling to have another fight, Caylee chose to respect Lily's wishes as much as she disagreed with them. "Ok. I understand." Caylee consoled with a light grin on her face. "You gonna watch the show?"

"Of course."

* * *

_FCW Live_ was in full swing. The energy and excitement was infectious. Fans cheering for joy, as they do every night, especially for the FCW's very special guest ring announcer. The first bell sounded and it was time for the show to begin!

Lily watched the show on a TV screen from backstage, sighing for the day Lily gets to enjoy the show on a more personal level. Of course, she wished that the day could be today...

Howard Finkel stood in center of squared circle with a microphone in hand ready to announce the first match of the evening.

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall-_"

"_Hey!_ _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..._"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Ricardo Rodríguez?! Of all people! I thought Alberto Del Rio called him away..." Lily shouted, feeling just as shocked and offended as the fans were.

Howard Finkel just stood there in the middle of the ring, flabbergasted over being interrupted by that Mexican snob.

"_Now, I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who respect you. But I wanted to just let you know one thing. This isn't 1990 anymore. This is 2011, which means that you are now longer relevant. Besides, there is only one person-SHUT UP!" _The tidal wave of boos from the crowd continued to irritate Ricardo. But he still managed to maintain his composure._ "Besides, there is only one person here worthy of announcing my name. And that, of course, is myself. So if you wanna get that hairless scalp of yours and just go over to the corner while I do my job we can get this show on the road, can we?_"

Rodríguez then proceeded to announce himself, tuning out the tirade of boos from the audience.

"To whoever his opponent is, I hope you beat the _pipí_ outta that _asno_..." Lily growled as she leaned back on her chair with her arms folded.

Just as she said that, Leakee's entrance music hit and the crowd began to cheer with glee. Lily leaned forward from her chair, surprised. "Huh, it looks like I might get my wish!"

"_His opponent. From Pensacola, Florida, weighing 250lbs., Leakee!_"

The cameraman zoomed in on Leakee's face as he began to smile. Lily saw the happiness glowing through Leakee's eyes. His smile was so sweet and heartwarming. It always made her heart swell. What made it even more special is that his smile was genuine and not just due to the fact a WWE Hall of Famer is announcing his name. He was happy because he now gets to step in between the ropes to do what he does best. He stood on the middle rope, raising his hand up the air, yelling at the top of his lungs. "_PUT 'EM UP!_" It was his way of drawing strength from the fans. The commentary team began to talk about the natural star presence that Leakee exudes every time he walks into the arena and the fact that one day he will be a future WWE Champion. Given his family history, athletic prowess, and how quickly he's risen up the ranks in FCW, it's hard to doubt that fact.

The match was hard fought, tooth and nail. For being such a mouthy puss, Ricardo Rodríguez can actually put of a fight! Even Lily was impressed by Ricardo. But that didn't change her opinions on him in the slightest. "C'mon, Leakee!" Lily cheered. Just because she gave up on wanting to be with him, it didn't mean she not going to stop cheering for him every time he competes.

Ricardo went for a springboard maneuver of some sort when he got caught in the face by a deadly forearm strike by Leakee. He was down and out as Leakee went to cover him.

"_1...2...3!_"

The crowd got up on their feet for joy as Leakee towered over the now KO'd self-announcer with a smile on his face and his hand raised in victory.

"_Here is your winner, Leakee!_" Howard Finkel announced with satisfaction over seeing Ricardo get his, courtesy of Leakee.

"Serves you right! Heh, I hope your lack of respect for your elders has taught you a lesson, Ricardo!" Lily shouted at the TV with a laugh. As she leaned back on her chair to stretch, she noticed an envelope on the floor. Perplexed, she walked over to the mysterious envelope and picked it up. She quickly examined it and saw her name on it. "_Hm... Better not be the secret admirer shit..._" She opened it to find a folded piece of paper inside. When she unfolded the piece of paper which revealed to her something that made her heart race faster than she could breath:

**_"Give him a chance..."_**

**_"Howard Johnson Express Inn and Suites of South Tampa"_**

**_"Room #209"_**

**A/N: Is it real or a prank? What do you think?**


	12. Confession

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Again, thank you for the reviews and follows so far! It really keeps me writing this piece. Be warned, there's a little segment in this next bit that some might find offensive. I've tried my hardest not offend anybody, so don't say I didn't warn you! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this next bit :) **

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_"Promise me life, and I'll confess the truth_****."  
~William Shakespeare**

* * *

"_Is it a prank? If so, who is the dumbass or are the dumbasses behind it? If not..._"

All these questions and more swirled around Lily's mind as she fiddled with the paper in her hands. In her attempt to take her mind off of it, she watched the next match of the evening on the screen. Since it's a Diva's match, she figured it would a good opportunity to learn some things from watching.

Howard Finkel was still full of glee and it was easy to tell judging from the sound of his voice. Especially given the outcome of the opening contest. "_The following contest is a Diva's Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Byron Saxton, the team of Naomi and Cameron Lynn!_"

Lily face palmed at the collectively aesthetic disaster of Naomi and Cameron Lynn. As formidable as they are in the ring, both divas look like they stepped out of salon on the southside. Lily almost felt pity for Byron, because he was the one who volunteered to guide the careers of Naomi and Cameron. And judging by the brief promo that they _tried_ to cut, it's not really working out too well.

Thankfully, the entrance theme of their opponents hit and it silenced the painfully sounding hyenas! "_Their opponents, the team of Katilyn and Caylee Turner!_" Katilyn and Caylee were the _complete opposite_ of Naomi and Cameron Lynn as far as their mannerisms and their look go. Kaitlyn, with her blonde and brunette hair color combo, was built like a truck! But as scary as her musculature is, she's actually a very charming woman and loves to smile. Caylee Turner is definitely the kid sister of Alicia Fox. Her beauty, her body, and her energy. "I still refused to believe that you're not Alicia's _twin_!", Lily chuckled.

After a good few minutes Naomi and Cameron Lynn picked up the victory, much to the surprise of the fans and Kaitlyn and Caylee! "_Here are your winners, the team of Naomi and Cameron Lynn!_" Lily wrinkled her eyebrows in disbelief over what just happened as the victors celebrated their win by booty dancing their way back to the locker room.

Lily couldn't linger on the winning team's antics any longer now. She had bigger fish to fry... Much bigger...

* * *

On her way to the guerilla position, Lily's path was derailed by the parade known as Naomi and Cameron Lynn, still coming off of their victory earlier. Both of the animated divas stopped and glanced over to the cyberpunk diva who was perplexed by their attitude.

"Damn, girl! You need to get them eyes checked out!" Cameron Lynn said in Lily's face with her lips perched out like a gorilla.

"Now, now ladies. Let's just keep moving on...!" Byron Saxton pleaded, trying to wheel his wild chicks along.

"I'd listen to him."

"You need to check that! 'Cause you don't say shit like that to people! You gots a bad attitude, girl!" Cameron continued to snap in Lily's face.

"Well, you got a bad weave. And let me tell you something. If you don't get the fuck out of my face right now, I'll rip it off your head and shove down your throat...!" Lily's eyes began to burn from snow white to crimson red.

The group quaked in fear over what they just saw and began to run in the opposite direction. "Damn, Cam, you right! She needs to get them eyes looked at!" Naomi screamed as she, Cameron, and Byron ran away.

After scaring away those clowns, Lily turned her attention to Caylee who was still lingering over her and Kaitlyn's loss. Lily went up to Caylee and put her arm around her to make sure she didn't arouse any suspicion. "Tough break, hm?"

"Yeah... Why them? I'd rather lose to Aksana and Raquel Diaz than to those clowns!"

"Pfft, a loss is a loss." Lily chuckled. "Just outta curiosity. What did you do before the match?"

"I, uh, met up with Kaitlyn to talk strategy with Kaitlyn. Why?"

"You're sure that's the _only_ strategy you were going over?"

Caylee raised an eyebrow and spoke defensively. "Lil, what are you talking about?"

Lily held the note in Caylee's face who then took it and read it. "Ok, look... I admit that I don't agree with your choice at all. But that doesn't mean that I'd resort to something like this. If I wanted to cheer you up-"

"Sure about that?" Lily objected. "Besides, I seriously doubt that Leakee himself wrote this. If he wanted to take me somewhere, he'd ask me face to face."

"Please. Why someone as gorgeous and as smart as Leakee be interested in a weird eyed freak like you?"

That snobbish voice made Lily's toes curl, her fists clinch, and her face wrinkle in anger. "Maybe because I don't make him feel uncomfortable, unlike _somebody_ I know!"

Lily retorted as she turned around to the sight of Summer Rae looking down on her with arrogance. "Uncomfortable? Ha!" Summer laughed as she flipped her hair with one hand. "Let me tell you what uncomfortable is. Uncomfortable is making out with someone and then stopping to see their eyes all weird and stuff. Certainly not _human_..."

That familiar phrase rang in her head over and over again until it hit her... Summer conspired with Brad to split Lily and Leakee up. It made perfect sense. She actually posed a threat to Summer... As she was embracing her realization, Lily spotted The Ascension from the corner of her eye. Suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline, she shoved Summer into Raquel who was in front. Conor O'Brian caught his dark witch while they the arrogant blonde drop to the floor alone.

Lily laughed as she watched Summer drop like a sack of potatoes and the anger boiling in the eyes of the gothic cult. "Hey! I didn't touch you!" Lily shouted as she did her signature silly face with tongue out and a wink before kicking in the afterburners.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET THAT BITCH!" Raquel commanded and her men obeyed as the bolted as their prey.

"Hey, wait for me! Ow!" Summer whined as she got up and limped in the same direction The Ascension was heading.

"Huh... Never a dull moment, indeed, Lil." Caylee giggled as she just watched the madness that unfolded.

* * *

Lily raced to her locker room feeling she was in an episode of _Tom & Jerry_ during a chance scene! As she ran, Lily spotted Howard Finkel who was taking a break from his work in the distance. She stopped her run a couple of inches away from the hall of fame announcer who was startled by her surprise arrival.

"Mr. Finkel, I don't have a lot of time! But I just wanna say that it is such an honor to meet you! You are amazing and thank you so much for what you do!" Lily rapid fired as she went to shake The Fink's hand.

"Um, thank you, young lady. I appreciate that."

"It's Lily, heh!" The cascade of footsteps came louder and louder, serving as her cue to run for it! "Again, thank you! And Bo Rotundo, I.R.S.'s youngest son, says 'Hey!'"

She continued her run until she finally made it to her locker room, slammed the door shut and locked it to buy her time. She strapped on her tiny waist bag, input the coordinates on her bracer to her destination. She took one last look at the note before get distracted by the loud pounding on the door. She gasped as she was startled, but got it together. "_Is it a prank? Dunno. Either way, better strike while the iron is hot!_"

The door got kicked down and Lily turned with a smile on her face. "Love to stay and hang out. But I need to go now. Bye!" With that, she winked, hit the button on her bracer, and disappeared just as Kenneth Cameron lunged forward to grab her. He face planted on to the floor as she disappeared leaving him, The Ascension, and Summer Rae fuming with frustration...

* * *

"_This is it. Howard Johnson Express Inn and Suites of South Tampa. Room 209._" Lily inhaled and exhaled as prepared herself for the worst. "_Oh, come on! You just owned Summer Rae **and** The Ascension all at once! That's gotta help, right?_"

"Ok, here we go..."

Just as she was about to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Leakee himself on the phone. "It's all right, bro. Emergencies happen-" He was stopped in his tracks by someone he did not expect to see. Unfortunately for Lily, he wasn't too happy to see her. He was so surprised and unhappy that didn't even stop to question how she found him. "I'll call you back..." He hung up and put the phone back in his jeans pocket. "What do you want?"

Reality began to set in for Lily. It wasn't a prank after all. Suddenly, every bit of confidence she had from the chase all fell by the wayside. "S-so...um... What was it like gettin' announced by Howard Finkel, hm?"

"...Get out." Before he could close the door, Lily stopped it with her foot. "Ok, ok, ok, alright!" She gathered her breath, trying not to collapse. "We need to talk..."

"Oh, _now_ you wanna talk? Why? So, you can run away again?"

"No!"

"Lily, I tried to sympathize with you and I do. But I can't do this if you're going to keep running away." He then pushed her foot off of the doorway so that he can close it. Just as he did so, Lily used her bracer to teleport into his room. "What the?!" He stood with his eye wide open in shock.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Leakee. And I know that I've been running away a lot. But please, let me stay so that I can tell you everything..."

He wasn't sure of what to make of this. Part of him wanted to throw her out because he still wasn't hundred percent convinced. But it would be useless to try. She would just keep coming back again and again. After thinking about it for a moment and seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he swallowed his pride and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, then. Talk."

There was no going back now. It was time to come clean...

"I come from a city that's in a different dimension that's more technologically advanced, hence the bracer on my arm that allows me to teleport. The city is what you would call a 'cyberpunk' cityscape."

"As in...raver type...?"

"...More than that. But yes. The people that live there are not all humans. There are also _Antro_ (human/animal), _AI Sapients_ (cyborgs), and _Fae._"

"Wait... So... Which one are you?" Leakee asked, trying very hard to process what he was being said.

"_Fae_... As in.. 'fairy'..."

"You!? A fairy from another world?!..." Leakee shouted in disbelief.

"The scientists in my world found the remains of a fairy, studied them, and modified them to repopulate the species, but make them more human like. They would be human, but would have luminescent eyes, a bit of photokinesis (power to control light). The powers would vary... How it works is... They take the strain, inject them into a human mother's womb, and let it grow for nine months... Some procedures didn't end well... Either for the baby, the mother, or both..." Lily eventually began to sob as she went on. "My ma was so committed to her practice that she couldn't make time for a relationship... But she still wanted be a mother, so... She signed for the procedure and endured it... It was hell for both of us... After I was born, my ma couldn't breastfeed me for a couple of days because her life force was worn down almost to the point of death... My ma was angry. She didn't care what happens to her as long as she got to feed me... Now, my ma can't have any more children because the damage was too great... I mean, the doctors have the technology to fix her. But they said that if she tried again, either her, the baby, or both... Won't be so lucky..."

Lily began to bury her face into her hands, crying...

"This is why I couldn't tell you everything about me! Because of how you would react. Don't you get it?! You say you want to have a chance, but I can tell that you're having second thoughts..." She began to head towards the door with her cheeks soaked from her tears. "I thought that I was doing the right thing by hiding the truth from you... But then it wouldn't have been fair to lie to you... At least you deserved to know..."

**A/N: Finally, Lily comes clean! By how did Leakee take it?** **Sorry if it seems all jumbled together, but I wasn't sure if it could wait until the next chapter. Reviews anyone? :)**


	13. Light of Love

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really appreciate them. Without further ado, enjoy! :)**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_Rely on your light  
Little loving light  
A little light of sole religion  
We will lead a light of love  
A little light of soaring freedom  
Just a little light of love_**

**~Eric Serra, Light of Love (_The Fifth Element_ OST)**

* * *

Lily opened the door to leave Leakee's hotel room. She was moving a slow pace, hoping that he would stop her. But who was she kidding? Why would a human want to be with someone from another world? Why would someone like Leakee be with a girl like Lily? As much as it was hurting her, maybe Summer Rae was right...

But with every dark cloud comes a silver lining. Lily kept this thought in her mind as she stood outside leaning on a fence as a light breeze blew by, cooling her skin. She at least came clean, fully revealing the truth about herself and her world. She could at least take comfort in knowing that she took a huge weight off of her shoulders by being honest with him. Regardless of where they stand now, he at least knows the truth.

After a while, she nodded her head lightly and wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes away. As she was inputting the coordinates on her bracer, she took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. "The worst is over now... And we can breath again..." She caught herself singing a small piece from _Broken_. "_Don't go all 'emo', you dolt! Jeez! This was hard, yeah. But no need to... Forget it._" She mentally slapped herself in the head and laughed.

Just as she was about to hit the button, Lily saw and felt a familiar massive hand gently stop her from doing so. She turned and gasped, "Leakee, why-"

"Joe."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked as she titled her head to the side.

"My real name. It's Joe."

"...What?!" Lily began to burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my, god!"

"Don't laugh at me." Leakee chuckled with a mock hurt attitude.

"I'm sorr-I'm sorry, ha, ha! It's just that I was expecting something closer to your Samoan heritage. But 'Joe'? Really?!" Her ribs began to slightly ache from her hysterical outburst. She took a moment to calm down and catch her breath. "Phew! Ha, ha! Well... Oh, if it's any consultation, my real name is Lilli Anne Parsons."

"Remind me to write that down."

Both of them laughed together over their simple, yet complicated names. It was amazing that something as simple as names can bring out a good laugh. Perhaps it's true what they say. It's the simple things in life you treasure.

Lily leaned her head on the fence, still laughing until she began to tear up. "...Shit.. Not again." She buried her face into her hands, hiding her sudden change in emotion.

"Come on, now." Leakee took her hands into his, gently stroking her fingers with his thumbs, and resting his forehead on hers. "What did I say about that?"

Lily sobbed as she held Leakee's hands tightly. "That it's not nice on me. I'm sorry, it's just... still don't get why you like me. I just told you that I'm a fairy from another world that is full of other creatures and all. But here you are, making me laugh with that 'simple' name. I don't know what the fuck I should do anymore. Should I leave or stay? I don't know. I mean you-" Leakee silenced her by planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips. They breathed in deeply, inhaling each other's scent. At this point, telling her how he feels isn't enough anymore. It was time to show her.

Lily broke the kiss and looked down at the floor crying, questioning her next move. Her mind was in "fight or flight" mode once again. But this time her senses had reached such a fever pitch that they overruled every bit of rationality lingering in her mind. "Goddamit, Joe!"

She looked up as her eyes glowed, pushing away any fear and self-doubt that she had before. Unafraid and unashamed, she jumped into his arms, hugged his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him an intense, melting kiss on his lips. Her burning desire radiated out of her body as they continued to consume their flavors with their tongues.

As if she was light as a feather, he carried her back to his room and slammed the door shut with one hand as he pressed her back against it. While still maintaining her tight wrap around his waist, Lily quickly removed her glowing bracer, black gauntlets, and her goggles from her head. After tossing her accessories to the floor, she grabbed the collar of his black button up shirt and ripped it open from the neck down. He immediately slid his shirt off while grinding his hips against hers as he softly smiled and growled at her aggressive nature.

It was hard for Lily to stay relaxed because her body was aching for Leakee so much. The fever she was feeling is much stronger than the fever she felt during the night she pleasured herself in the shower. But this wasn't a dream. If it is, she had no intention of waking up ever again.

As they continued their kiss, Leakee trailed his kisses from her lips, down her jawline to the side of her neck. Lily arched her head back and closed her eyes, softly moaning with joy as he raked his lips, teeth and tongue over her supple skin. As he devoured her neck she took hold of his hair tie and took it out, freeing his shadow black locks loose. While he was marking her neck, he gently slid his hand down inside her baggy black and purple raver pants and past her underwear to her aching core. She moaned louder as he rubbed her bud, sending waves of heat throughout her body. Desperate for her release, she moved her hips to his rhythm. He then slid one finger inside of her, followed by another.

While he was rubbing her with one hand, he grabbed the hem of her small black shirt with the other and pulled it over her head. Before she could free the shirt from her hands, he kept them pinned above her with his free hand as he watched her writhe in ecstasy over his touch. Her breath quickened and the rhythm of her hips picked up as her body began to shake for her oncoming release. As if sensing her desperation, he removed his fingers from her before she could achieve her release. She frowned and whimpered, but continued to persist by feeding him another wet kiss. Realizing that he released his grip from her hands, she finally threw her shirt aside and hugged him close as she took in the taste of his mouth.

"Persistent little pixie, aren't you?" He chuckled into the kiss while cupping the back of her thighs, slamming her back against the door again with his member hardening against her. Lily leaned on his bare chest to give herself room to unhook her bra from behind. She succeeded and allowed it to slide off in front before it hit the floor. He slid her back higher up on the door until her chest was at head level. He leaned forward and captured her nipple between his lips. His teeth grazed over her sensitive flesh as he sucked her into his mouth, covering her breast. Wet heat mixed with the massaging motion of his tongue and sent tingles of arousal straight to her core. Then he move to the other breast, showering it with the same attention. She hugged his head closer to her as she whimpered with every suckle.

After he finished, he let her slide down his body until they were face to face again with her legs still around his body. They shared an intense, passionate stare with his dark chocolate ores staring into her crystal ones. Words couldn't describe what they were feeling here and now at this moment. Lily felt his tenderness and his love in his actions. He wasn't taking her in and loving her because he felt sorry or because he has to. It's because he _wanted_ to. She was unlike any woman he ever met. Not just on the outside, but on the inside. And he loved that about her.

He carried her to the bed and gently eased her down onto the mattress. Once there he slid his hands down her sides to her raver pants, removing them and her underwear at the same time. She lifted her hips to help speed up the process. She felt like royalty lying on the bed in all her naked glory. Lily propped herself up on her elbows, blushing and giggling over the fact the she was now completely bare to him.

He lowered himself down to her, once again capturing her lips with a melting kiss. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was feeling so hot and feverish for him that it hurts. She arched up, hugging his figure close to hers, opening her legs to let him in. However, he slid down her body while sprinkling her with gentle kisses. He continued his trail lower and lower until he reached her pelvis. He planted a soft kiss on her inner thighs, slick from the wet heat that came from her core. If she thought fever couldn't get any higher she was wrong.

Her eyes snapped wide open as she let out a gasp, feeling him work her core. _Don't stop, please!_ The pace he set, teasing her with his touch, hug, and kiss, was torturing her. She needed him to free her now. But no matter how much she pleaded, Lily had to come to understand that the moment they're sharing was something that can't be rushed no matter much she was aching. She tugged at the sheets as she convulsed, moving her hips to match his rhythm. Any control she had over her actions was gone. She was putty in his hands to be played with. And she was enjoying every minute of it. Tugging at the bed sheets didn't work any more. She ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him close to her in the hopes of getting her release. _Please! Please!_ Once again hearing her breath quicken, feeling her climax, he lifted his head up before it could happen. He licked his lips clean of the juices that he lapped from her.

She tried to accept it, but no more waiting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her kiss, and down on top of her in the process. To make sure that he didn't squash her, he broke his fall with his hands while still in her kiss. Leakee broke the kiss for a moment to lower his jeans and boxers just enough for his member to be free. Lily immediately hugged him and wrapped her legs around his large body, bringing him closer. He breached her entrance, earning a loud moan from her letting him know that she was ok. She looked up at him with a smile as her hands roamed his scalp, sides and back, feeling his muscles contract and ripple with every thrust. The vocal sounds of pleasure and pain they made were muffled by their warm kisses. He grunted and growled while she whimpered and moaned. She met him, thrust for thrust.

Both of them rolled over with Lily on top straddling Leakee. She continued to smother him with sweet kisses before pushing herself upright, placing her hands on his massive shoulders. Now, it was her turn to work him. She began to grind on top him with his hands freely roaming all over her body. She then lifted her arms up, arching her head back like she was flying. This sensation gave her the feeling of being high. Her raving highs don't even come close to what she was feeling now. It was heaven on earth for her. Lily looked down at him as he groaned, taking in every bit of her method of torture.

Leakee reached up, cupping the sides of her face. Lily closed her eyes and whimpered still riding him, bringing her hands to keep his on her face. But the moment she closed her eyes, he cupped the back of her neck, flipping her over again with him back on top, reasserting his control. He distracted her with one last kiss to readjust himself to deepen the thrust even further.

Lily's mind went into a haze as her body tensed up. Feeling the oncoming climax that she was dying for, Lily took hold of Leakee's shoulders bringing him down to rest his forehead on hers. She felt his body tense up also as she watched him take hold of the head board above with one hand while holding her close with the other. His faced was riddled with such strain as his rhythm picked up at a faster pace, pushing Lily's mind over the edge. Her grip on his shoulders tightened with her nails digging into his skin as she let out a half-moan, half-shriek, realizing her climax as Leakee grunted loud realizing his as well.

Sweaty and exhausted, she let go of him. As she struggled to regulate her breathing, she slowly opened her eyes just as they returned back to their neutral state. She looked up and noted how he also beaded with sweat, his breathing ragged, and smiled at him. _No regrets!_

"You ok?" He returned the smile as he gently brushed her damp bangs from her forehead, planting a soft kiss on it.

She lightly nodded her head. "Yeah. Are you?" She cupped to sides of his face.

"Yeah." He leaned over onto his side, removed his jeans and boxers hanging from his ankles and pulled the sheets over them. He reached over, turned off the lamp and wrapped his protective arms around her.

"Joe?"

"Hm?.."

"Thank you." Lily brushed the strands of his dark locks away from his face, kissing him on his forehead.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Basking in the afterglow of their love making, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep...

**A/N: Special thanks to SiennaS for helping me out this scene! I couldn't have written it without you :) Reviews?**


	14. Where do we go from here?

**A/N: As a little treat for my absence, you all get two chapters in one night! How nice :D I apologize though because this one is filler chapter. Still though, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_Oh maybe you know something I don't_  
_If you do, then tell me_  
_Where do we go from here?_  
_Where do we go from here?_  
_Where do we go from here?_  
~Chris Rene, Where Do We Go From Here?**

* * *

The sweet sound of little birds chirping rang in, accompanied by the light of a new day that peaked through the blinders of the hotel room window.

Lily's arm was draped over Leakee's muscular torso as they laid asleep in bed from their intense lovemaking last night. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she woke up to the sight of the Samoan warrior still asleep, looking so peaceful. She rolled over being careful not wake him up.

"Ow! Oh!" She quietly hissed in pain. "_And they say once you go black, you're gonna need a wheelchair, hm?_"

She reached down to her raver pants on the floor and pulled out her phone from the pocket. It showed her that she received three text messages.

One from Caylee:

"**_Hey, you ok? Hope The Ascension and Summer didn't get you! :(_**"

And two from her mother:

"**_Beautiful, when are you coming home?_**"

"**_Where are you? It's getting late..._**"

Feeling guilty that she made her mother worry again, she texted her first.

"**_Hi, ma! I'm ok :) I actually stayed at a Tampa hotel for the night. I'll explain when I get home._**"

After sending her text, she went to the photo gallery on her phone and pulled up a picture of herself when she was five and her mother holding her close. She smiled at the picture because it was a reminder of the happy days they still have together. It made her feel so grateful to have such a strong mother in her life.

Meanwhile, Leakee began to stir and wake up. He sat up and found Lily already awake. He moved closer to her, wrapped his arm around, and kissed her shoulder. "Morning, pixie." He glanced over to the picture Lily was looking at. "Is that her?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek. "She's been my rock all my life. I know a lot of people say that about their mothers, but she really is. I don't know what I'd do without her." She looked up at him. "I really love for you to meet her someday."

"Would she like me?"

She lightly chuckled at his coyness. "Are you kidding? You know what she said to me when I showed her a picture of you from the FCW Website? '_If I was 40 years younger and didn't have 14 pounds of water weight around my hips, I'd take a run at him!_'"

He snickered over her mother's comment. If the mother of the girl you like holds you in_ that_ regard, that's got to be a good thing supposedly.

She put the phone down on the nightstand and lied back with him towering over her. "Is it always like this?"

"What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow, perplexed by her random question.

"I mean... this. Is it always like this?"

"Oh, you think because I was football player that I plowed through the entire cheerleading squad?" He chuckled.

"Well, that seems to be the stereotypical notion." She giggled.

He sat up, resting his back on the head board sighing. "I admit, I went through a bit of a wild period during my freshman year at Georgia Tech. It was fun in the beginning. But after a while I realized that if I'm going to have sex, then-"

"It should be with someone you can have a relationship with."

He looked to her with a smile, surprised that she understands how he feels. "Exactly." He gently ran her fingers through her milk chocolate hair, stroking her scalp. "But to answer your question, no. It was never like this..." He brought his hand down to cup her face with her greeting it with a soft kiss. "I'm glad that I found you, Joe."

"By the way, how did you know that I was here last night?"

"I didn't. Someone slipped a note that had your location under the door of the locker room I was staying in. At first, I thought it was cruel joke. But I had to be sure..."

"It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you. Before you showed up, Donny and Seth were supposed to come hang for beer and a movie. But then Donny called and said that a family emergency came up after he said that Seth's car broke-" He paused for a moment and had an epiphany. He ran his hands over his face and growled.

"What is it?"

"Argh... Lil... They set us up."

"What?" She looked at him blankly before burying her face into the pillows, laughing like a schoolgirl. "Oh, my god!"

"What's so funny?" He rubbed her back to get her lift her head up.

"Well... I think Caylee was in on it, too. She must've told the guys where I was at before she went to the ring."

He sighed. "I guess both of our friends wanted to put us together. Still though. Bastards..."

She sat up and leaned her head on his torso, wrapping her arms around him. "Now, we can't be too angry with them."

"And why not?"

"As elementary school as their plan was, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't gotten the chance to take a risk and have you." She looked up at him with love in her eyes.

He saw that she had a point. They wouldn't have had their moment together last night if she didn't follow the note. "You're right. And I'm glad that you came back." He gently kissed her on her lips and hugged her close.

"Well, heh, I should head home to get ready for practice later." As she got up from the bed, she felt a light tug on her hand.

He held her hand while stroking her fingers with his thumbs. "There's no hurry."

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Can't it wait until later? Come here..." He pulled into his arms, peppering her neck with soft kisses. She stopped him by cupping his face. "Besides, I've got to tell my ma about you anyway." She gave him a kiss on his forehead before giving him a light shove back onto the bed that sent him laughing.

After putting clothes on, they came out of the room holding hands with their fingers interlocked. Lily turned around to face Leakee. He looked classically sexy leaning on the door frame shirtless with his jeans on and his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She walked up to him and hugged him tight, smiling. "See you later."

"I hope so." He nodded before leaning down to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

She went on her, feeling his eyes on her. As she pulled out her bracer, setting the coordinates, she reflected back on their amazing night together. She was happy that she told him everything about her and her world. She hit the button and teleported back home with thoughts of last night and what lies ahead...

**A/N: Looks like Lily's journey has taken a turn for the better! Reviews? Comments? :)**


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**You must be calm before you can utter oracles.**_

**~****Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

_November 13th, 2011_

A lot has changed over the last month at FCW. Leo Kruger, a self-righteous South African Aristotle type guy, is the new Florida Heavyweight Champion. Damien Sandow is the new FCW 15 Champion, and Audrey Marie, a Texas country bumpkin, is the new Diva's Champion. I hope she's still the champ when I get to compete...

Bored outta my mind, I sat on a crate like I always do, waiting for the day I get the green light to compete. People here keep telling me I should enjoy the days of sitting backstage while I can, because I'll miss them when the time comes. _Yeah, right!_

While I sat on my ass twiddling my thumbs, my attention drifted down the hall where I saw Brad Maddox, the asshat, bothering Caylee. _Welp... I'd better go rescue her_. I walked towards them just as their conversation drifted over me.

"That freak and Leakee together?! Come on! Sure, they might hang out. But it's not like they have sex! Ha!" Brad cackled.

I shook my head over the denial on that fucker. He thinks that he knows everything about everybody...

Caylee gave him her best "Are you stupid?" look, which he is, and retorted. "Actually, they do have sex."

Brad laughed at her, once again living in denial. "Nah, come on! T-they have sex?"

"And from what I heard..." Caylee sauntered up to Maddox with a smirk satisfaction on her face. "You could take a lesson from him in that department." She winked, turned on her heel, and walked towards me.

The two of us laughed our asses off as we watched Brad keel over as he felt his ego take a massive nosedive. "For a moment, I thought I was gonna have to come and save you, Caylee."

"Nah, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.", she shrugged.

We walked down the hall continuing our conversation about how much a dumbass Brad is, what's new in our lives, Survivor Series, and The Rock vs. John Cena, _Once in a Lifetime_ at WrestleMania 28.

"Sooooo? How's it goin' with Leakee?" Caylee nudged my elbow, ever prying as always.

"He's fine." _Words can't even begin to describe him... Not anymore._

"I'm sure he is!" Caylee winked at me, catching the double meaning. I hate how she does that. But then again, friends like to make things awkward.

That first night Leakee and I slept together was the most amazing night of my life. I didn't think that making love could be a better high than rave dancing. I sighed with joy and for some odd reason, I leaned on Caylee's shoulder daydreaming that I was with him.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Lil!" Her voice snapped back to reality.

"Sorry about that, heh." I shook my head, feeling like such a silly romantic. Caylee smiled and patted my back. "Well, time for me to go. Gotta discuss strategy with Aksana."

"Really, Caylee? The Lithuanian queen bitch?!" _Why would anyone want to team with her? Sure, she's the current Queen of FCW and a veteran diva. But let's just say that Aksana is the physical manifestation of a "beautiful liar"._ "Whatever. Who are guys fightin' anyway?"

"Cameron Lynn and Audrey Marie."

Last time I saw Cameron, she was ghetto in my face with Naomi and Byron Saxton about my eyes. As for Audrey, she's actually seems like a nice country girl. But is also one of the best and that's why she's the champ.

"Just be careful with Aksana, ok?" I warned Caylee, hugged her, and wished her good luck as we said good-bye. "Relax, girl! I'll be fine."

"Lily."

"Yeah?" I turned to Mr. Keirn who called to me.

"Maxine and Norman want to see you."

Oh, boy. What could that hellion of authority want from me this time...

* * *

I opened the office door slowly and walked in. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes. Have a seat." As I sat down, she apparently saw my nerves and smiled. "Relax! You're not in any trouble."

I felt like a balloon that was being deflated and Maxine's words were the pin. _Phew!_

"First off, you're still on probation during training." Heh, not surprised. "Your probation will be terminated depending on how well you perform."

"...W-what?!" I was bug eyed with my jaw hanging open. _Did she mean "perform" as in compete in the ring? Am I hearing her right?_

Mr. Smiley interjected. "You've made a great deal of progress on your training so far, as well not violating the 'No Contact' clause set between you and Raquel Diaz. Therefore, we felt that it is time for you to be an active competitor. Two weeks from now, after Thanksgiving, you will have you're first match. You will team with the Diva's Champion, Audrey Marie, to take on Caylee Turner and the Queen of FCW, Aksana."

"With all that being said, the 'No Contact' clause is still in effect and so is your probation. It is your responsibility to stay clear between now and then. The last thing we want for you is a repeat of what happened during the FCW 15 contract signing that led to the confrontation between you and Diaz. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

I left the office feeling liberated. _Finally...!_ I pulled out my phone from my pocket to give my ma the good news.

"_Yes, baby?_"

"Ma? Guess what?... I'm gonna be in the ring soon!"

"_Oh, my goodness! Beautiful! Congratulations! When?!_"

"After Thanksgiving! December 4th! Will you come and see me?"

"_Oh, of course I will!..._" I heard ma crying on the other end.

"Aww, ma, don't cry..."

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm just so proud of you. You're on your way now._"

"Thanks, ma... Well, I gotta go now. I was gonna tell you the news when I got home, but I couldn't wait."

"_I completely understand. I'll talk to you later, beautiful. I love you._"

"Love you, too, ma! Bye!" After I hung up, I felt this strange aura fly by... I turned around only to see a brief glow of baby blue light fade into a wall. There's only one group that has that kind of power... I'm surprised that they didn't come after me since that night I pushed Summer into Raquel. Then again, The Ascension is the kind of group that attacks whenever they want...

"Hey, you." I felt two massive arms wrap around me. I freaked out and turned around with my fists up ready to knock out the sneak! "Get away- Oh... Sorry about that, heh."

Thank God it was Leakee. He looked at me with his hands up taken aback by my fright. "Whoa.. You ok, Pixie?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." To let him know that it wasn't his fault, I went up on my toes to pull him in for a hug and a kiss.

God, his kisses... So much sweeter than frozen chocolate cake frosting! I was in my own little world, taking in his warm kiss and his embrace. Not wanting to let go, I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting more of him. I remember when I first signed up, a locker room romance was not on my to-do list. Especially with someone like Leakee. But here I am...

A little noise made me snap back into reality and break the kiss. He looked back at me with a smile of amazement on his face, like he can't believe that he's here with a girl like me. And what's more, he's actually proud to be. He embrace tighten around me as he chuckled and put his forehead on mine.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your spontaneity."

"What about it?" I shrugged.

"It's beautiful. And so are you." He smiled and gave me another kiss, making me melt...

Suddenly, someone bumped into Leakee bringing us back to reality again. "Donny, what gives?", Leakee barked.

"Seth's hurt! We gotta help him!"

"What?" I jumped down and followed him, Donny Marlow, CJ Parker, and Johnny Curtis to ringside to find Seth Rollins on the floor, holding his knee in pain. "What happened?!"

"Argh! Fucking Cesaro! Ow!"

"Antonio Cesaro did this?!" I couldn't believe it! I saw Mr. Smiley in the back area next to the crowd looking as flabbergasted as everyone else in the arena who witnessed the attack. "Aren't you gonna do something about this?!"

"Stop! Stop. If I could have your attention for a moment?" Argh... Sandow in the ring, being such a prick...

"Not to be the harbinger of bad news. But Seth you signed your rematch clause for right here, right now. That means if you do not compete right here, right now, you will forfeit the match and I will be declared the FCW 15 Champion. And you will not receive another rematch. The choice is yours."

_Are you fucking kidding me? Does it look like Seth can fight now?! Besides, it's not his fault!_ "Can't you postpone the match or something?" I barked at Mr. Smiley.

"I'm afraid Sandow is right, Lily. Seth Rollins exercised his rematch clause for tonight. And despite the unfortunate turn of events, if Rollins is unable to compete, he forfeits. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

Leakee took hold of my shoulders to pull me away from Mr. Smiley. "Lil, don't make it any worse than it already is."

"But this isn't right!" I was steamed that nobody was doing anything to fix the situation. I growled at Sandow, who was oozing with confidence over what happened to Seth, as I tried to free myself from Leakee's grip on my shoulders.

"I know, I know. But what can we do? Sandow has a point..."Argh, I wanted to kick Sandow's teeth down his throat! Only reason he wants the match is because he probably can't beat Seth when he's 100 percent.

As the crowd booed, we went to help Seth to the back. But being the reckless daredevil that he is, Seth hobbled his way into the ring, took off his shirt, and screamed at Sandow wanting to go through with the match! We tried to reason with him, but it was no use. All we could do was stand ringside at the ready to make sure that the match goes off without a hitch.

"This is not good. Stay close!" Leakee stood by me to make sure that I was safe.

As the bell sounded I grabbed on the bottom rope and grid my teeth as the 15 minutes ticked away. Of course, Sandow wanted to take full advantage of Seth's bad knee to weasel out a victory...

Seth fought tooth and nail to keep Sandow from using his bad knee against him. The fans cheered loud, as did myself and the guys, trying to encourage Seth to win! Just when it seemed that Sandow had the upper hand, Seth turned him into a sunsetflip to get the first fall!

"_Seth Rollins has scored a fall! The score is one to zero!_" The ring announcer shouted.

"HA! Take THAT, Sandow!" I jumped up and screamed, my heart doing backflips with hope! But there was still 13 minutes left and counting! "Come on, Seth! Keep it up!" Seth was back in the game, going off on the adrenaline. But again fell short because of his knee. Sandow resorted to any trick he could to keep the match in his favor, from grabbing onto the ropes while using a submission maneuver to slamming Seth's knee on parts of the ring. I had to fight every impulse in my body to want to beat the piss out of Sandow as did the guys, but we couldn't. Disqualifications, countouts, pinfalls, and submissions all count in an FCW 15 match. All we could do was cheer Seth and wheel the crowd in to do the same.

The time was down to five minutes and Seth had Sandow on the run! Seth went for his signature hop step sidekick when Sandown trapped him in a Half Boston Crab to damage his bad knee even more! He was trapped in the middle of the ring with nowhere to go! Me and guys raced to one side of the ring trying to encourage Seth to reach of the ropes, only for Sandow to yank him back to the center of the ring!

"_Let's go, Seth! Let's go, Seth! Let's go, Seth!_" The fans were going hard into this fight! I pounded on the ring apron to the rhythm of the chant, screaming along! But then...

"_Damien Sandow has scored a submission! The score is one to one!_" If Seth doesn't break the tie... No, he'll win!

Sandow started laughing at Seth's pain, standing in the corner of the ring just letting the time tick away. He knows that he'll still be the champ if he gets the most falls or if the match ends in a tie, which is exactly what he was banking on...

_I don't wanna put under any more pressure, but you've got about two minutes and 45 seconds left! Get up and finish the bastard!_ Me and the guys continued to pump Seth up as the battle raged on. Seth ended up getting near falls left and right! And of course, they didn't help slow down the clock at all...

35 seconds left and Sandow trapped Seth in the Half Boston Crab again! "This is so insane and I'm not even in the match!" The arena was ready to explode!

20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13...

"COME ON, SETH!" At 10 seconds, Seth fought back, trapped Sandow in a small package pinfall and scored just as the clock went to zero!

"_The winner of this match and new FCW 15 Champion, Seth Rollins!_"

We raced into the ring to celebrate as the referee handed Seth the medal and raised his hand in victory! Wow!

"Way to go, dude!" I hugged Seth.

"Thanks!" Seth appeared exhausted from this grueling battle.

While we're celebrating, I noticed Mr. Smiley was on talking on the phone. It looked like he was talking to the president given his expression. Then Leakee and I looked over to see two referees tell the announcer something. We both shrugged at each other, confused over what was going on.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the 15 minutes expired before the last pinfall was scored. Therefore, this match is ruled a draw. And still you're FCW 15 Champion, Damien Sandow_!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That can't be right!" _My feelings exactly, Seth!_ The referee took the medal from Seth and handed it to Sandow who raced out of the ring to the back as if he just won the WWE Title!

_That's it! Someone needs to slap the beard off of that fuck!_

**A/N: Whoa! Cowards abound and sucky wrestling politics! I wanted to try something different this time around. Should I continue to keep telling the story through Lily's POV or go back to the original narrating style? Reviews? Comments?**


	16. Mind Your Own Business!

******A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long! :o I've been very busy with teaching and training at school! Okay, I'll zip it now :p Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are gonna get pretty scary now!**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_The hardest part about business is minding your own business._**

**~Drake**

* * *

Lily ducked out of the ring after Damien Sandow, steaming over the outcome of the FCW 15 Title match.

"SANDOW!" He turned around and was greeted with the hardest bitchslap Lily could muster. "You think you're such a bad-ass, don't you?" She roared while folding her arms and perching her lips like she just sucked on a lemon.

As he rubbed the side of his face she marked, he shook it off and smiled. "Not the appropriate term that I would use. But yes, I do hold myself in that regard."

"Would you be saying that if Seth was at 100 percent, craven?!" Sandow cringed at the sound of the word Lily used on him.

"Oops, did I strike a nerve, sir?" Lily giggled.

"I am NOT craven... I only capitalized on an opportunity that presented itself."

"Spin it anyway you want. Fact of the matter is, you are craven!" She retorted, chuckling at the sight of Sandow fidgeting over the derogatory word used on him.

"Young lady, I strongly suggest you cease the use of that word around me right now before you force me to do something that I will regret!" Sandow angrily sighed as he ceased his fidgeting, tightening his fist.

Not intimidated in the slightest, Lily stood her ground with her eyes shining snow white. "No, I won't! Because it's the truth!"

Enraged by her stubborn behavior, yet slightly spooked by her glowing eyes, Sandow raised his hand to strike her before it was blocked by Leakee's hand.

"I strongly suggest that you get out of here right now, before I do something that I_ won't_ regret." And coming from Leakee, that wasn't a threat. But a promise With a stern look on his face, Leakee maintained a strong hold on Sandow's hand forcing it down.

Even though Lily preferred to fight her own battles, she took comfort in the fact that she now has someone to protect her. She smiled at the self-righteous new champion, sensing his confidence fading away.

"Hmph. I do not have time for the likes of you ignoramuses." Sandow scoffed. "If you'll excuse me while I celebrate my newly extended reign as the FCW 15 Champion, I shall leave you to your...eh..." He looked down to Lily with such disgust. "...alien... You're welcome." With that, he tilted chin up, turned on his heel and walked away.

"'Alien'? Pfft." Lily waved her hand up as if she shooed a fly. "At least I'm more _human_ than you, asshat!"

Leakee tugged her hand to turn her around to face him. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What were you thinking going after Sandow?"

She stuck her head up while pointing in the direction Sandow walked, with her eyes now glowing crimson red. "That asshole weaseled his way into another title reign, because he knows that he can't beat Seth when he's at his best. Ok, I did what nobody else had the _balls_ to do. If the brass isn't gonna do anything to fix these problems, then who?!"

"Not you." Leakee gently rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Look, I'm not saying that Sandow didn't deserve what he got. Trust me, he does. But that doesn't mean that you have to be the one to punish all the bad guys. Besides, Sandow isn't totally at fault-"

"You're right!" She cut him off midsentence. "Cesaro is the one who hurt Seth in the first place!" Just as Lily began to move, Leakee tighten his grip and held her in place. "Argh! Come on!" Lily growled in frustration.

"Lil, listen to me." Leakee was doing his damnedest to keep her calm, but his efforts made it difficult for him to do the same. "What both men did was wrong. And I don't feel any better about this than you do. But Sandow saw an opportunity and he took it. You remember when Edge cashed in that briefcase back in 2006?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sandow did exactly what Edge did. He saw an opportunity and he took it. As unfair as it seems, it paid off in the end."

"Are you saying that you condone what he did?" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Why is he even defending him?!_

"No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that there are people in this company who are of that nature. With that being said, as much as you feel the need to want to teach them a lesson it's not your responsibility. I know it's hard to stay quiet because you're afraid that the powers that be aren't gonna do anything and I understand. My family has gone through this a lot in their careers. But you learn to not get involved unless it's your problem. You might get satisfaction because you thought that you helped, but under the same breath it could also create more problems for you and everyone else."

Lily sighed and frowned as her eyes returned to their normal snow white color, taking in everything that he said. To her, while there is some truth to it, it's still unfair having to just sit back and let things play out. "I hope you're right, because I'm not used to sitting back and feeling... helpless..." She sighed, looking down to the floor feeling exactly that... Helpless...

Leakee tilted her chin up with his index finger while stroking her chin with his thumb. "Hey. I know it's hard. But trust me, it all works out in the end. You'll see." His words did little to make her feel better, but she was very appreciative of that fact that he cared enough about her to try.

"I better go see how Seth is doing. You gonna be ok, Pixie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back soon. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her softly, before bringing her into a warm hug reassuring her that things will be fine.

As she watched him walk on his way, she decided to go get some fresh air. She walked outside and sat on the steps. As the cool air blew by, she looked down at the steps, reflecting back the memories of her growing romance. From the night she and Leakee sat together after the brutal fight during the FCW 15 Title contract signing to their first kiss. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, sighing with a smile. _It's amazing that it's the little things that can lead to something great_.

"Isn't that the truth?"

"Huh?!-" Lily snapped her head to find the source of the familiar, evil voice that somehow read her mind. But as she did she was hoisted up off her feet by Conor O'Brian's telekinesis. O'Brian's eyes shined an eerie baby blue glow as he pulled Lily closer to him until his hand was around her neck. Lily face was flushed red, struggling to free herself as the muscle of The Ascension cackled while choking the air out of her body.

"You didn't think we forgot about you. Did you?" Kenneth Cameron appeared from the shadows.

"La Ascensión _no_ olvida..." Tito Colon following Cameron from behind.

Struggling to breath, Lily turned her eyes to the sight of The Ascension's little witch, Raquel... "And we haven't forgotten about you... Pixie." Raquel laughed. Her laugh alone proved that she is exactly like her mother, Vickie Gurrerro. Lily's eyes glowed crimson red as she growled over Raquel's taunting. "Aww, I'm sorry. Are we not allowed to call you that? Ha, that's right. Only your beloved Samoan warrior, 'Leaky', has the right. Hmph, you are such a typical tomboy. Walking around trying to prove how tough and independent you are and yet once a man enters your life, you melt down faster than a desert melts ice."

O'Brian yanked Lily closer, bringing her nose to nose with him. "Only this time, you will melt by our hands! And poor Leakee... He'll be spending the rest of his life having nightmares of how his little fairy turned into pixie dust..."

"Leave him out of this!" In a desperate attempt to free herself Lily pressed her hand on O'Brian's face as a while light flickered from her hand, temporarily blinding him thus causing him to release his grip. He stumbled a bit as he yelled in agony, covering his eyes in pain. Raquel ran to tend to her lover.

Lily struggled to stand, coughing and gasping for air. "_I can do **that**?!_" She looked down her hand where the light came from, trying to process what happened. Her brief distraction led to her hair being pulled by Kenneth as Tito gave her a swift kick to her stomach, causing her to drop to her knees and spit out little droplets of blood.

"Stop." Raquel waved her hand, commanding her men to stand down. "Allow her to express herself."

"I guess I should be thankful." Lily chuckled as she continued to catch her breath.

Raquel sauntered to Lily, then squatted down to her level with a malevolent grin on her face. "You have wit, I'll give you that. But underneath all that 'swag', I know what hurts you more than anything else." She raised her arm above, conjuring a brief flash of fire that lit a small part of Lily's black gauntlet on fire. She quickly removed the burning gauntlet, leaving only a small area of her skin singed.

"Fire magic? Really? Hah! If this is another stab at getting me to break the 'No Contact' clause, you're gonna have to do better than that!" Lily yelled with a twisted grin on her face, taunting Raquel's power.

"Oh, no, no, no." Raquel threw her head back and laughed. "Ruining your career isn't enough. I want to ruin your_ life_. I want to take from your everything that you hold dear to your heart as recompense for your attack towards me. My only issue is whether to make it happen quickly or do it painfully slow... But then again, doing it fast would ruin the fun. _Occlude de Elemen Incarcerem Flamerum, Circule Incarcera!_" Raquel raised her arms up as she recited the incantation, enclosing Lily in deadly ring of fire.

Fear raced through Lily's mind as the flames closed in. With great haste, she reached into her pocket and pulled out of teleport bracer, activated it, and hit the button to escape from the burning circle. Her escape was futile, however, as she found herself encased in another fire circle. She felt her skin heat up as the flames drew dangerously closer.

"Aww, poor little fairy. Soon to be _burnt_ pixie dust!" The Ascension cackled with joy as they watched the fire close in on a terrified Lily, who was screaming and crying for someone, _anyone_ to come and end this nightmare.

Then the flames stopped about a foot away from Lily as muffled sounds of someone getting mugged and someone barking orders softly drifted over the fire that remained. Risking getting caught in another circle, Lily hit the button on her bracer once again, this time actually managing to escape from the flaming circle.

She stood at the sight of someone getting assaulted by The Ascension as Raquel shouted orders. Eventually, the beat down stopped as the men hoisted up their victim to his feet.

_No! Leakee..._ Lily sobbed in horror as she saw her warrior dazed with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. At that moment, any and every bit of rationally was overridden by the rage that burned inside her heart. The love of her life was being abused and she would not stand for it...

"You wanted play hero?" Raquel taunted as she ran her finger across Leakee's face and down his chest. "At least you can have the pleasure of knowing what happens those who try to be heroes."

"NO!" Just as Raquel was about to recite an incantation, Lily screamed and extended her arms towards Raquel, encasing her in a circle of her own. Not one of fire, but of light. Raquel shrieked to the heavens in agony, trapped in the light that closed in and consumed her. Tito tried to pull her out only to get tangled in the light as well. Leakee, Kenneth, and Conor watched in awe as they witnessed the event unfold.

After the light faded out, Raquel and Tito collapsed to the floor unconscious. Lily blinked her eyes as they returned to their original state while she came back to reality, digesting what she just did. She covered her mouth as she gasped in horror to the sight of Raquel and Tito on the floor and Leakee who stared at her in compete shock. He slowed reared back as Lily inched towards him.

"Please, Leakee... I didn't mean-" Lily choked on the words she tried to form as she sobbed. This is not how she wanted Leakee to see her. In this light, unintentionally revealing the true extent her power.

The tension of scene reached a freighting low as Kenneth Cameron in a fit of rage conjured a small blue ball of light in his hand and threw it at Lily's feet. Conor O'Brian growled as he flickered his eyes into the eerie baby blue shine, opening the ball into a tire-sized hole. As the hole opened, Lily screamed in terror as she fell through it. "Leakee!"

The hole sealed up in an instant before he could dive in after her... _No..._

**A/N: What happened to Lily now? Where is she? :( For those that don't speak Spanish, Tito Colon said "The Ascension _never_ forgets". I was inspired by the witches and fairies from True Blood season four, hence the battle that took place this chapter around :) Review? Comments? Questions?**


	17. Strange Things

**A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favored this story so far :) It really means a lot! This chapter has a very special guest! So for those you who grew up with WWE's hay day of colorful characters of the 90s, get ready for a blast from the past! :) Onward!**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**"****_Become a good noticer. Pay attention to the feelings, hunches, and intuitions that flood your life each day. If you do, you will see that premonitions are not rare, but a natural part of our lives_****."  
~Larry Dossey, ****_The Power of Premonitions: How Knowing the Future Can Shape Our Lives_**

* * *

Lily felt like she was floating in space, except at the speed of light. She was burned on the outside and frozen on the inside as she screamed in terror while careening out of control inside the warp tunnel.

The swarm of colors and clouds blinded her, making difficult for Lily to see and think. The lights grew brighter and brighter turning everything white, followed by a blackout...

...

There was no sound... Nothing but an eerie silence...

Then the sounds of waves lapping on the shores of a beach and tribal drums rang in. Lily began to stir as they entered her mind. "Oh..." She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, opening them to a very gruesome sight.

She laid on the shores of a very dark beach. The skies were bright and colored in crimson. There was no sun. No moon. No stars. Not even a single cloud. The sand was composed of tiny, broken sea shells. The black ocean reminded her of spilled oil from a tanker that poisoned earth's clean cool waters.

_Where am I?_ Lily scanned her surroundings, pondering if all of this was real or a dream. _Am I dead?_ She picked up a broken shard of a shell and gave herself a tiny cut on her thumb to be certain. "Ow!" She hissed in pain as little beads of blood began to surface. She sucked on her thumb to stop the bleeding. _Ok... I'm alive. _Thanking her lucky stars, she looked to her bracer and quickly input to the coordinates to escape. Just as she hit the button small sparks fired from it, short circuiting before shutting down. "Well, fuck me sideways!" Lily cursed, flinging a handful of broken shells into the dark waters. _Now, what?_

After briefly cursing in defeat, Lily stood up to follow the sound of the drums hopefully to it's source and maybe to someone who can help her. Tip toeing on the ground was hard because of the crushing sound the broken shells made with each step she took. As she slowly maneuvered around the rotting palm trees and bushes, warped chitters made her stop in her tracks and shudder in fear. She snapped around to see what it was only to find a set of bushes swaying in the wind...

Suddenly, an explosive noise caused Lily to jump in fright. She turned around to see a column of smoke, possibly the source. Cautious, but with great haste, Lily peaked through the bushes to find a black cauldron over an open fire. She tilted her head to side, knitting her brow in confusion. _Weird and weirder... _Ever curious, she crawled through the bushes and inched towards the cauldron. As she sidled closer, looking thoroughly around her, the sound of the tribal drums came louder and louder. But there wasn't a single soul playing or even a single drum in sight. She took a peak over the cauldron to find rotting bones and skulls in boiling water. "This gives 'soup bones' a whole new meaning." Lily giggled nervously while trying not to wet herself.

"**YOU...!**" A raspy, baritone voice roared. "...have stepped into **_my _**black circle...!"

Lily quickly turned around to the face of an unlikely being she _never_ expected to see. _Am I in the 90s?!_

It was none other than the infamous witch doctor himself, Papa Shango. Donning his signature all black attire with his top hat decorated with chicken feathers, a necklace made up of beads, tiny bones, and teeth, a long fur coat, and white skull painted over his entire face. Wrestling history remembers him as the man whose shared great feuds in the WWE against the likes of Bret "The Hitman" Hart and The Undertaker. But most remember him for his greatest feud against the Ultimate Warrior, who time and time again was a victim of Papa Shango's black magic. With an eclectic collection of hexes at his disposal, Papa Shango terrorized the WWE Universe for years.

Looking exactly as he did then with his glassy eyes, Papa Shango raised his arms and roared to the skies. Lily scratched her head, confused over what he was doing. But her confusion turned into terror as the familiar warped chitters squeaked around her. From the bushes came a pack of black, smoke-like spheres with pupil-less glowing orange eyes known as _anos_. At first they seemed harmless... Until they began to swarm like a group of hornets, eventually bringing Lily down to her knees.

She shrieked in agony as the anos pecked at her skin like vultures, until she mustered the strength to stand up, shake them off, and run into the trees. She ran as fast she could, ignoring the stinging pain of the attack from the smoke creatures. The eerie chitters emanating from them only made Lily kick in the afterburners to keep her distance.

Her running came to a screeching halt as she then felt like someone hit the pause button on her. Frozen in the running position, Lily's face was the only part of her that moved. She groaned and growled in frustration, being unable to move. The anos crept towards her, but didn't cause her any harm. They simply lifted up and turned her around to face the menacing witch doctor. He turned his back and motioned for Lily to be brought along...

"Ma...", Lily sobbed in despair...

* * *

Dr. Parsons train of thought was broken for a moment as she was going over her list of patients for her shift. "Hmm. I could've sworn that was Lily's voice just now..." She pondered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Must've been my imagination." She smiled and resumed her work. _She's probably working hard, preparing for her debut._

* * *

Papa Shango, along with his cyberpunk captive, were back next to the cauldron. He faced a petrified Lily who trembled as he sauntered towards her. "If you're gonna turn me into duck soup, do it and get it over with!" She barked as she prepared for the worst.

Shango then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his boiling pot as the anos disappeared into thin air. He pulled a shark tooth from his necklace and preceded to reopen the small cut on Lily's thumb. She whimpered in pain as he squeezed the little droplets of blood from her into the hot water.

As the beads of crimson made contact, a massive puff of smoke blew from the water. She carefully peaked over to see the water swirling around. Eventually, the swirling stopped and Lily gasped as images began to take shape...

* * *

"_Leave them... They have fallen from The Ascension._"

Raquel was the first to come to after getting blasted by Lily's fairy light. She woke up to Kenneth Cameron and her now former lover, Conor O'Brian, towering over her with expressions of disdain on their faces. The massive size difference frightened Raquel so much that without thought, she stumbled to her feet and ran screaming.

Just as the remaining two members of The Ascension began to walk away, Leakee limped up to his feet, grabbed Kenneth, and forcibly turned him around to face him. "_Where is Lily? Where is she?!_" Leakee yelled in his face.

"_You still have concern for her despite witnessing her power in full form?_" O'Brian taunted.

Deep down, Leakee was intimidated by what he saw before Lily vanished. He accepted her for being non-human, yes. But that didn't change the fact that what he witnessed was very magnanimous. With that being said, he wasn't so terrified that he'd suddenly stop caring about her. "_Where is she, you fucking bastard?! Tell me where she is or I'll-_"

"_You'll do what?_" Kenneth interjected. "_You are mortal. What makes you think that you can possibly rise against The Ascension?_"

Without thought, Leakee speared Kenneth to the concrete floor, introducing his face to a flurry of punches. With every shot he threw, Leakee couldn't stop thinking about how scared Lily must be floating away to god knows where. Even worse, he couldn't do anything about it.

Using his telekinesis, O'Brian lifted Leakee up by his neck, freeing his now bruised and bloodied partner. "_If you care about you precious fae so much..._" Kenneth conjured that familiar ball of light in his hand. "_Then you can join her!_"

Before Kenneth could give Leakee the same one way to ticket to wherever they'd sent Lily, a bolt of lightning struck. It took Kenneth off of his feet and burned O'Brian, causing his telekinetic hold on Leakee to break.

Both Cameron and O'Brian yelled a tirade of profanity over the surprise lightning bolt, eventually turning their gaze to the roof of the FCW Arena. Their eyes widened in sheer shock at the sight of a black clad figure with a leather trench coat, a western style hat, long tight fitted pants, boots, and long raven colored hair. The figure looked down upon The Ascension and did a very subtle kill gesture with his thumb going across his neck.

Realizing that the tide had turned, the remaining two members of The Ascension vanished in a cloud of blue mist that turned into thin air. Meanwhile, struggling to catch his breath, Leakee stood up and looked to the roof of the arena to find the mysterious person gone. _Damn it!_

His focus then turned to Tito, who was finally showing signs of life. Leakee hurried over to him and flung his arm over his shoulder, helping into the arena.

_Lily, where are you?_

* * *

"So... What _did_ I do to them?" Lily asked.

"Unlike myself, Kane, and The Undertaker... You are a creature of light. Your power causes harm, but does not kill." With the uncomfortable glassy look in his eyes, Papa Shango walked around Lily with his eyes scanning her. "Your light eradicates black magic and frees troubled spirits."

Lily reared back onto the cauldron as he inched closer to her. "Fair warning, little fairy! Even a creature of light is not immune to the temptations of the darkness-" He was interrupted with a fierce slap across his painted face.

"Listen! You've scared me shitless, I'll give you that! And I'm thankful that you showed me that I didn't kill Raquel and Tito, heh! But when you creep up on me like fucking Slenderman, then we have some problems!" Lily pushed him aside in anger to walk away.

But as she took her first few steps, Shango raised his arms and screamed to the heavens like he did before. Lily stood at the ready for the anos to come and ravage her. Instead, she felt something wet ooze down the sides of her face. She ran her fingers into her scalp and discovered little splotches of the evil black slime on her fingers. Lily cried out in horror, realizing her mistake in angering Shango.

Shango then cackled with glee as Lily fell to her knee with the black slime oozing from her. "Look again, fae!"

"What do you mean 'look again'?! You put one of your fucking hexes on me-" She ran her fingers through her hair to find that other than the sweat from her nerves, there was no black slime. "What the shit?!"

"That was only an illusion." Shango stated. "The real hex wouldn't have lasted long. Your light would've nullified it within minutes."

"Fuck you!" Lily had all that she could stand of Shango and his evil curses. She flipped him off, turned on her heel, and headed off.

"Then how will you find you way _home_?"

**A/N: Can Papa Shango help her? Should Lily trust him? What do you think? :)**

**P.S. Look up Papa Shango's stuff on YouTube and on WWE's website~ There's some really great stuff from his promos to his matches!**


	18. Run!

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**"Either you run the day or the day runs you."**_

**~Jim Rohn**

* * *

"Hasn't anybody been listening to me?! She got sucked in a hole through the ground!" Leakee talked about what happened over a million times, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Ok, ok, calm down dude!" Seth Rollins placed his hands on Leakee's shoulders. Rollins had the unfortunate task of trying to keep him from tearing down the FCW Arena. "_If_ she did get sucked in some tear in the ground, then where is she?"

Leakee looked up at Rollins with a look of disbelief. "I don't know, ok? I don't! But sitting here isn't gonna- "

He was interrupted by a stagehand entering the locker room. "Leakee. Your match is in 5 minutes." The stagehand left as Leakee followed. Before he could reach the door, Seth blocked his path and gave him a stern look, apparently sensing his frustration.

"Seth, move or be moved..." Leakee growled, having zero patience.

Rollins sighed, "If you don't keep cool, the ass that's gonna get kicked will be your career..."

Realizing Seth's point, Leakee had no choice but to maintain his composure going into his match as he headed to the curtains. Still, it sucks to be his opponent...

* * *

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned around, trying to process what Papa Shango just asked. "What did you say?"

"If you exert effort without focus, you'll only spin in place-"

_Enough with the fucking cryptic sayings, Yoda!_ Lily roared in annoyance. "Can you get me outta this deathtrap or not?!"

Seemingly irritated by her temper, yet again, Papa Shango lumbered up to her with that glassy eyed look, making Lily rear back against the hot, black cauldron.

"Perhaps... But..." He stepped back, keeping his gaze on her. "To acknowledge the light within, you must call upon it on your own..."

"I _don't_ have time for these stupid gam-" Lily caught herself for a moment, realizing that if she truly had any chance of escape from Shango's crazy world, she has no choice but to play along. "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

The corner of the voodoo man's mouth turned up, bringing out tiny smirk, as he paced around his cauldron. "There is... a slow way. And there is... a fast way..."

"I don't have time for the slow way!" Lily yelled.

Shango's grin extended into a sly Cheshire cat smile. "I hoped you would say that..." With a swift turn, he swung his staff across Lily's face and knocked her out cold.

"Sweet dreams, little fairy..."

* * *

"_Lily? Lily?!_"

_Lily began to stir and open her eyes to a bright white ceiling. With some effort, she turned over to see the face of a man she missed dearly._ Leakee!_ She threw her arms around him and sobbed. "Leakee! Thank God!"_

_His arms tightened around her and she heard the relief in his sigh. "Oh, Pixie..."_

_Lily couldn't hold back her tears as she explained to Leakee everything that happened to her after The Ascension banished her to Papa Shango's insane world. "Then he puts his crazy hex on me and black slime starts dripping from my head! As it turns out he was just fucking with me sayin', 'The real hex would've been nullified by my light and blah, blah, blah!' Shit!" She buried her face between her hands, still traumatized over what she went through. In the small corner of her mind though, she found it too good to be true that she's back in earth realm as if nothing happened._

_"Shh, shh..." Leakee rubbed her back and held her close, trying to calm her down. "Everything's gonna be fine now."_

_Lily sighed as relief washed through her. Desperate for a shower she stood. "For now, I think I need to get clean."_

_"I believe it."_

_"What was that?" Lily arched her eyebrow._

_"Nothing." Leakee smirked and laughed._

_Just as she began to remove her black, tight fitted top a small vibrating sound rang up._

_"Hey, did you hear something? Like a cell phone?"_

_Leakee looked around and shrugged. "I don't hear anything."_

_That's weird... Lily furred her brow, perplexed by the random sound. Before Lily could strip out of her clothes, the vibrating sound buzzed yet again. The hell? "There it is again. Is there a phone in here?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Are you serious, Leakee?!" Lily began to peak through the crack of the lockers for the source of the supposed vibrating phone. But when she reached the third locker, she found herself being spun around with her hands pinned above her head. Lily shuddered as came face to face with a now menacing Leakee, staring down at her with the most terrifying expression she's ever seen from him. "L-Leakee?" His expression remained unchanged..._

_"J-Joe?" Her eyes began tear up as she started fearing for the worst. And her fear was realized as his eyes began to turn into a bright, fiery orange. Before Lily could react, Leakee suddenly burst into a pack of anos that surrounded her and leeched onto her skin._

Papa Shango eerily roared as he danced around the unconscious cyberpunk fairy. "Find it... Find... your light..." He observed her as the evil black slime slowly oozed from her hair and her eyes. But this time, the slime wasn't an illusion...

_"Get off me! Ugly fucking dust bunnies!" Lily ran screaming throughout the hall while leaving tracks of blood behind, trying to shake the anos off her. These anos are more relentless than the ones she first encountered, sticking to her like piranhas. Lily finally made it outside into a thunder storm. "Yes! Time to drown you little shits!" But the raindrops that hit her skin did nothing to free her from the sphere shaped monsters. In fact, the drops of water turned into little drops of black slime. Filled with panic, she immediately turned around to head back inside only to find the doors are now locked._

_"No, no, no!" She tugged at the handles and pounded on the doors, praying that someone inside would hear her. "Hello?! Open the door! Please!" Her energy began to fade as she began to feel light headed and weak at the knees, as if something was draining her life. As her consciousness began to fade away, the familiar vibrating sound rang. Now down on all fours, Lily crawled weakly toward the bushes following the sound. _

_As it turns out, it was a cellphone. "Maybe some help!" She flipped it open to answer it to find that there is no caller ID, but a bright, blank white screen instead. "That's it?! I ran around like a mad woman for **this**?!" Unbeknownst to her, the blinding light from the phone burned an ano on her shoulder into dust. She began sob in defeat as the phone fell out of her hand and her life dwindled even further into darkness. Before long, she noticed from the corner of her eye that one ano was missing._

_"Wait. The light. Did he mean...?!"_

_Using what strength she has left, Lily clinched her fist to bring out her light. She gripped an ano to recreate the blast she used on Connor O'Brian. The palm of her hand slightly flickered, causing the ano to end up like the one who was fried by the phone. Yes! Feeding off of a newfound sense of adrenaline, she repeated her actions of the remaining anos with her eyes now shining in crimson red._

The black slime covered Lily's body and encased her in a dark shell with smoking emanating from her while she breathed at a deathly slow pace. Papa Shango continued to dance around her until a mysterious light caught his attention. His eyes widened with anticipation as he roared to the skies with the light cracking through the hard shell. More and more cracks formed until an explosion of light sent the broken pieces flying everywhere, taking the eccentric witch doctor off his feet.

After a moment or two, he eventually rose to his feet and laughed maniacally...

**A/N: Uh, oh! What happened now?**


	19. Late

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long! My beta reader has been very busy. But anyway, here is it! Chapter 19 ^_^**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"**_

**~White Rabbit, ****_Alice in Wonderland_**

* * *

After a moment or two, Papa Shango rose to his feet and laughed at the sight of Lily's body glowing brighter than the sun. "You.. have found it...!"

Eventually, the bright shine dissipated when Lily slowly regained consciousness. Lightheadedness hazed her mind making it difficult and tedious to regain her focus. "Oh... Fuck. W-who put rocks in my head?" Lily groaned softly with a groggy look in her eyes. She propped herself on her elbows to face Shango who maintained his twisted Cheshire cat grin and his buggy eyed focus on her. "Oh, you..." She ran a hand behind her neck to relieve of some pain. As she did so, Lily felt a tiny bald spot at the base of her skull. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"You needed a fast way to find your light..." Shango then extended his hand as his raspy baritone voice boomed. "And find it you did!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "The only things I've found are a bald spot and a headache from hell!" As she shifted to a sitting position, Lily came across several broken shards of the hardened black slime on the ground. A feeling fear crept into her system, making her blood run cold when she ran her finger on the damp edge of a shard. "What did.. you do to me?!"

"Had you have not found your light, there would have been nothing but a empty shell of you..."

_He wouldn't have...! _She swallowed hard and felt the slab of shock slide down the lump of her throat as tears welled in her eyes. "A-are you saying that I could've...?" Images of her recent encounter with the anos at the arena, the dark rain, and the mysterious cell phone replayed in her mind. Her expression went from fear to pure rage as Lily pieced together what transpired. "You..." She slowly stood, clinching her fists. "**Fucking psycho!**" She raised her hand and conjured a powerful light blast, sending Shango flying into the trees. At this point, Lily could care less about her own life. The fact that Papa Shango could have let her die if she failed to realize her power proved hurtful to her. She stomped to the fallen witch doctor and grabbed him by the lapels, bringing forth a torrential downpour of profanity to his face.

Shango silenced her verbal tirade when he closed his eyes and threw his head back with sheer joy. She narrowed her eyes. "What? You find it funny that you almost killed me?!"

While he laughed Shango reached inside his coat and pulled out Lily's teleport bracer, good as new.

_Is he for real?! _She tiltled her head and furred her brow as she reached for the bracer with one hand while gripping Shango's coat with the other. "You just _love_ to fuck with me, don't you?!"

As if to prove her right, Shango dangled the bracer in front of her, making her blood boil. "Cleary this bears repeating. A creature of the light is _not_ immune to the temptations of darkness.", he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! I get it, ok?!"

"And.." He held the device further out of her reach with every bit of effort Lily made to retrieve it. "Sometimes the smallest action can bear the greatest consequence-"

Lily finally succeeded in snatching her bracer from Shango, restoring some degree of hope in her spirit. _Wait... How do I know he didn't put a jinx in this thing?_ She paused for a moment before she could input the coordinates.

"Having... second thoughts?"

Wanting no more of his magical antics, Lily immediately walked away from Shango as she clipped the bracer on her wrist before inputting her destination. "If I _ever_ have to see you again in _any time, any plain, awake or asleep_..." Lily took one last look at her voodoo tormentor, more than ready to bid farewell. "It'll still be too goddamn soon!" She took a deep breath, her heart welling with nerves, pressed the button, and disappeared.

"Ha, ha... Farewell, little fairy..."

* * *

"Ma! Ma! I'm home!" Lily bulldozed the entire downstairs of the house, followed by going upstairs. Amid her search, Lily discovered her mother's purse and her phone missing. _Maybe she's at work. _Just to be certain, Lily picked up the house phone and dialed the hospital's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, um, I need to speak to my ma. Dr. Parsons."

"_Oh, hi, Lily! She's not working today._"

"Why? D-did something happen?"

"_No, no. Everything's fine. She requested the day off to see you at the wrestling show._"

"What wreslt-" She paused as trepidation rushed throughout her body. _How long was I gone?_

"_The FCW show. Dr. Parsons always raves about you and your exploits. Today's your big debut, right?_"

"Y-yeah, it is!" Lily faked a joyful voice, despite the sudden shock over being gone a while. "I better start getting ready!"

"_Good luck!_"

"Thanks!" Unwilling to waste any more time, Lily hung up the phone, and raced upstairs to take a quick shower to cleanse herself of the horror of Papa Shango's world before her impending debut...

* * *

General Manager Maxine impatiently paced back and forth in her office as Norman Smiley watched. "Maxine. I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for this-"

"If there is a logical explanation, it better be coming from her!" The FCW hellion of authority yelled, doing her damnedest to remain calm. "Argh! I swear, this kid is a piece of work. First, it's a catfight on live TV, and now, this. Running late on the night of her debut? I'm mean for Christ sake, her mother is sitting in the crowd right now waiting her daughter!" Maxine stopped herself to breathe slowly to regain her composure. "Well, I better inform Audrey Marie that she might have to find another partner-"

Loud knocks on the door rang. Being in no mood to deal with anybody's sass at the moment, she roared. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a very jittery and nervous Lily, clean and clothed in her ring gear. With her signature goggles pinned to her head, black halter crop top, matching elbow pads and taped up hands, slightly baggy black and purple raver pants with sneakers to match, and her chocolate brown hair styled to mask her bald spot, Lily on the outside looked ready for a fight.

"Nice of you to join us." Maxine stood behind the desk with her arms folded, unconvinced by Lily's lack of consideration.

"M-Maxine. I'm sorry! I just-"

"Sit." Maxine commanded.

Wearing a mask of guilt, Lily took her sat with her head down and her eyes closed.

"Lily..." Norman sighed. "What you do outside FCW is outside FCW. However, if it begins to raise concerns amongst coworkers and staff alike attention needs to be called to it."

Lily could only nod in agreement. She made a promise to do better since her probation, but her tardiness had the powers that be believing otherwise. "I understand, sir." Her expression remained unchanged as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have no excuse."

"Look, there's only some many chances we can give. We try to sympathize with the fact that things happen unexpectedly and we do. But it is _your_ job to exercise responsibility." Norman stated as he shook his head. "So... With that being said..."

**A/N: Is Lily too late? :( Special thanks to SiennaS for beta reading this story, helping me make this as best as it can be! :D**


	20. Exhale!

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**Come play my game  
Inhale, inhale, you're the victim  
Come play my game  
Exhale, exhale, exhale!**_

**~Prodigy_, Breathe_**

* * *

_December 4th, 2011_

Clinching her fists while doing her best to withhold her tears, Lily walked through the halls of the FCW arena at a briskly pace.

_We try to sympathize with the fact that things happen unexpectedly and we do._

"I'm sure..." The angry fae muttered to herself.

_But it is __your_ job to exercise responsibility. So... With that being said... Go make your mother proud.

Lily's pace picked up from a fast walk to a light jog as hope welled in her heart.

_"What?" Lily looked blankly at Norman and Maxine, unable to digest what was just said. _

_"Did he stutter?" Maxine roared._

_Lily's arms fluttered up in defense. "N-No! It's just... Why?"_

_"We can't exactly cancel the match since it's already on the card." Maxine paused for a moment and turned her attention to the TV screen which showed a picture card of the upcoming Diva's tag match. "Speaking of which, you better get outta here."_

_Still attempting to compute the news, Lily remained in her chair running a hand through her hair._

_"Argh... Are you still here? Get the hell out of my office and kick some ass!" Maxine directed, sending a panicky Lily out the door._

"Heh. Of course I know I'm not outta the woods yet!"_ Lily mumbled. _"Still have my 'execution' to look forward to after this. Better make sure that I create a miracle!" As Lily bolted to the guerilla position, movement on the backstage screen caught her attention. It appeared that some drama ensued between Caylee Turner, Askana, and Audrey Marie.

"_Aww, it looks like you're on your own, cowgirl._" Caylee and Askana giggled at the seemingly vulnerable country bumpkin.

_Not if she's got a rave girl with her!_ Lily bounced in place, aiding the blood flow in her body, preparing for battle...

* * *

_Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix)_ by Prodigy began pump up loud and clear.

"_And her tag team partner, making her FCW debut, from Crossworlds City, Lily!_"

Lily burst through the curtains, rave dancing to her heart's content, eventually she turned her attention to the ring. She collectively sensed Audrey's relief, Aksana's scorn, and Caylee's quiet excitement. _No more sparring! This time's for real!_

The beaming cyberpunk fae dove under the bottom rope to slide into the squared circle next Audrey. "You ready, Lil?"

"Ready as can be!" Lily nodded as she handed off her rave poi and goggles to a nearby stagehand.

"Come on, beautiful! Show those ladies whose boss! Whoo!"

Lily caught wind of an unlikely overzealous fan cheering from the front row. "Aww, ma!" Lily buried her face into her hands and blushed. Lily _never_ pegged her mother to be so deeply invested in a manner similar to that of a male 18 year old wrestling buff. Nonetheless, she couldn't afford to let her mother's enthusiasm distract her anymore because now, it's go time...

The bell sounded and the match started with Lily and Caylee tangling it up in collared elbow locks. _Huh, how fitting!_ For a number of months, Lily and Caylee had sparred together familiarizing themselves with each other's strengths and weaknesses. Though Lily made sure to keep an ace up her sleeve.

Lily outmuscled Calyee by trapping her in a side headlock before slamming her down to the ground with the hold in place. _Just like old times, Cal! _And like old times, Caylee countered by locking Lily in a head scissor. Lily growled and grunted, trying to free herself as Caylee giggled. Resorting to her bag of tricks, Lily executed a furious kip-up to get herself loose from the hold and then preceded jump over her to work the ropes. She bounced off the ropes, running to the other side while ducking Caylee's leapfrog and then knocking her down with her patented handspring elbow. From then on out, she introduced Caylee to a torrential downpour of punches and low kicks to a nearby turnbuckle, cornering her. Taking a page out of the book of WWE Legend X-Pac, Lily administered a martial arts kicking combination, ending with a jump spinning back kick, and topping it off with a scoop slam.

With a little encouragement from the fans, her mother, and Audrey, Lily's confidence grew. She held one hand up in a peace sign with her thumb out, acknowledging the rush of support. Her brief distraction, however, gave Caylee the opportunity to crawl to Aksana's corner and tag her much to the surprise of Askana. "Really?! You're scared of an Anime Halle Berry?!" The Lithuanian barked as Lily giggled while making a silly face.

Aksana wasted no time in charging for Lily with a clothesline. As she made contact, Lily grabbed onto Aksana's arm and backflipped over, delivering a knee strike to Aksana's stomach. While she keeled over in pain, Lily raced to bounce off of the ropes only to feel a gut retching hit on her back that made her face plant onto the canvas. She crawled to face a sniveling Caylee. _Clever bitch!_ Lily smirked as she rubbed her back. Her brief distraction allowed Aksana to capitalize by grabbing a handful of her hair, yanking her to her feet. She spun Lily into a Irish Whip, but Lily countered with a reversal sending her flying into Audrey's corner. To prevent escape, Lily pressed her forearm against Aksana's throat while making the tag to Audrey.

"To your corner Lily!" The referee commanded.

"Ok, ok, ref! Don't get your stripes in a knot!" Lily stood back as she watched the country bumpkin take control of the match.

As the battle raged on, Aksana resorted to every trick she could to keep the match in her team's favor. _Why does this scenario look so frustratingly familiar?_ Whenever the referee got distracted by either Aksana or Caylee, the other diva seized the moment to inflict more pain Audrey Marie. Unlike the FCW 15 title match, Lily actually has merit to run in and make a save. However, the referee's somewhat blind judgment made that difficult. _Argh! This is why wrestling referees are such fucking idiots!_ Since Marie has yet to tag out, all Lily could do is stand by helplessly as she watched Aksana trap Audrey in her signature headlock.

"Come on, Audrey!" Unwilling to let Audrey's suffering prolong, Lily began to stomp on the steel steps wheeling the crowd in to help Audrey up. With a great deal of effort, Marie finally broke the headlock with a suplex. The crowd's energy had reached it's peak as both divas struggled to reach their corners.

Similar to a wild monkey rattling his cage, Lily shook the top ropes beseeching a worn down Audrey to tag her in. Just in the nick of time, Audrey tagged Lily while Aksana followed suit. With her adrenaline at ludicrous speed, Lily sprang off the top rope and took out Caylee with a flying shoulder tackle. From then on out, nothing could keep Lily still. Her strikes seemed to be directed at everything that's moving. Luckily, the referee didn't get caught!

Ready to end this fight, Lily delivered a northern lights suplex with a bridge for pin. However, Askana interrupted the three count by jumping onto Lily's stomach altering the momentum of the match.

While Lily held her ribs, writhing in pain, Audrey jumped over her and tackled Aksana. As both ladies tumbled to the outside, Caylee stood over the hurt cyberpunk with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. "Game, set, and match, girl!" Caylee taunted, setting Lily up for the _Banana Split_.

Big mistake... Lily rose upright to dodge Caylee scissor kick finisher, catching her with swift front kick, and then putting her in position for Lily's finisher. "It's time to crash..." Lily hoisted her up for a powerbomb position, then slamming Caylee down with flapjack. "And** burn**!"

"_1...2...3!_"

"Better luck next time, Cal!" Lily winked before standing up and receiving a congratulatory hug from Audrey Marie.

"_Here are your winners, Lily and Audrey Marie!_"

The referee came down and raised both divas hands in victory to the joy of the fans.

"Nice work, Lil!" Audrey complimented.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Tex!"

Out of respect, the Texan diva patted Lily on the back and left the ring for Lily to have her moment. The fans seemed to have taken an instant shine to her, awarding her with the warmest cheers any babyface diva could receive. It is as if she survived Papa Shango's torment just for this moment.

"That's my baby! That's my baby! That beautiful cyberpunk diva is my daughter!"

The roaring sound of her mother's voice drew Lily in like a moth to a flame. She slid out of the ring and hugged her with all of her might. "Thanks, ma!" Lily buried her face into the crook of Dr. Parson's neck with the crowd collectively aweing at the sight of the sweet mother/daughter moment.

Dr. Parsons tightened her embrace. "I'm so proud of you, beautiful! But..."

"Yeah?" Lily broke the hug to listen.

"What happened to your hair? You tried to cut it?"

Nerves rippled throughout Lily's system, being reminded of the lost chunk of hair. "Eh, I probably should get it cut! The right way!" Lily smiled, hiding her sudden trepidation. "Well, gotta go! I've got some loose ends to take care of!"

Dr. Parsons nodded and smiled, seemingly understand that business never skips a beat. "Ok, beautiful! See you when you're done! Love you!"

After hugging her mother and kissing her on the cheek, Lily headed back to the entrance way, giving one final salute to the screaming fans before disappearing into the curtains.

**A/N: Phew! I would like to say one thing. After Ch. 21, which should be coming up in the next week or so, _Go Your Own Way_ will end. First off, I just wanna thank everyone who has followed, favored, and reviewed!**

**_ShannonTheAwsomeOne, ChicagoChaingang, GlamJess, iiCrazyiiChic, lilywhite25, HardyxLover, Kenny-Bell, LadyOfJusticeShield_, and _ReinaJ91_ :)**

**And a special thanks to _SiennaS_ for beta reading! :D **

**I appreciate your patience and I'm glad y'all have enjoyed this piece. Only one thing left to do. Better get to work! XD**


	21. Whatever Happens

**A/N: Well, here we are folks. The end of the line :( Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favored this piece :) I'm glad y'all enjoyed reading it. Ok, I'll zip it now!**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

* * *

Exhausted from her first battle in the squared circle, Lily walked through the curtains and rested on a nearby crate. "This is becoming a habit," Lily sighed as she tried to regulate her breathing.

The sound of stilettos clicking the hard floor drew Lily's attention to a focused Maxine accompanied by Norman Smiley. Lily hopped off of the create with her hands down in front, showing the respect the hellion of authority commanded. "Maxine. Mr. Smiley."

"Great match tonight." Norman complimented. "You've proven that you can perform well under pressure."

"And the fans were really into you, surprisingly," Maxine added.

Norman and Maxine's collective praises made the corners of Lily's mouth turn up. "Thank you." _Now why do I feel a 'but' coming on?_

"But you still have to answer for your tardiness. Therefore, we've decided to put you back on probation." Norman spoke.

Once again, Lily felt like a balloon being deflated by Maxine's pin-like words. _Great. It'll be nice to hang out with drill Sargent Bill DeMott again..._

Norman interjected. "However, given the success of your debut tonight, judging by the crowd's reaction and your performance, it would not be fair to demote you from being an active wrestler."

The rush of hope and excitement boiled inside Lily's spirit, hearing the good news. Her emotions rose on such a high that it's as if her skin kept her from going everywhere at once. "I-I'm on probation, but... I'm officially active?"

"The pressure's on, kid. No more screwing up. You understand?" Maxine warned.

Lily gave her a quick nod and hug as optimism flowed through her. "Yes! Yes! Thank you, thank you!" She awarded Norman the same quick hug before taking off down the hall.

As Lily raced through the arena, she slapped on the breaks and went to an internet workstation. _Hm, better get a message out on tonight._ With a cheeky grin and giggle, Lily logged on to her Twitter account to make her first declaration as an active superstar.

"**_Raving madness went down tonight here at #FCW! And this is just the beginning! Better luck next time WWECayleeTurner! Welcome to my crazy pride!_**"

Feeling a great sense of pride, Lily hit the enter key and watched her tweeted appear on the screen. Not having any time to linger around for any replies or follows, Lily logged off and left the work station with one more loose end to take care of.

* * *

"Why am I still sitting here?! I should be out there!" Leakee growled impatiently as he paced back and forth, running his hands through his raven black locks.

A knock on the door derailed his train of thought. Without any hesitation, he bolted to the door expecting a certain someone only to be let down by the sight of two people he _never_ wanted to see. "Hey, Leakee! Heard you got into some craziness with _The Ascension_! Mind if we talk about?"

Not amused, Leakee proceeded to slam the door in Brad Maddox's face only for it to be stopped by Summer Rae's foot. "Now, now. Before you close the gap, we just want to offer our sincere condolences." Summer sauntered up to Leakee, running her tainted hands over his bare chest.

Leakee shrugged them off and growled. "_Don't_ touch me."

"Summer..." Brad interjected as his bit is nails and fidgeted. "M-maybe and I'm only just saying not in fear of my own life, this wasn't such a good idea-"

The blonde snob silenced him with a hand of his face Maryse style. "Be a good boy and just stand there quietly like the dumbass that you are." She then turned her attention back to Leakee. "Now, I don't doubt that whatever happened to Lily was... horrible." Summer batted her eyelashes, her voice shifting from sympathetic to seductive. "But come on. That kid was trouble anyway. Even you've gotta see that."

Just as Summer slid her hand up Leakee's torso, he grabbed and squeezed them just enough to make her hiss in pain. "You're right... She is trouble. But I'll take my chances with a girl who's is truly trouble, than a woman who lies about it," he smirked and released his grip, causing her to shuffle back outside his locker room with a fearful Brad Maddox in tow before Leakee closed the door.

_That woman is definitely persistent. It actually makes me feel sorry for Brad because he's hanging around her._ Leakee chuckled to himself as he began to pull out some casual clothes from his bag.

Another set of knocks hit the door, once again interrupting the quiet Leakee had. _Maddox, you are one dumb motherfucker. _Leakee threw his clothes unceremoniously to the floor and stomped over to the door. His hot temper went cold when he opened the door to see a startled Lily.

"Wow, heh. Did I come at a bad time?" Lily lifted her hands up in defense. "Guess I did 'cause I just saw Summer Rae storm past me with Brad Maddox in tow."

Leakee remained frozen in shock. Despite being aware of the fact that Lily returned to give her debut earlier, it did little shake off the fact that she returned alive and well as if nothing happened. But shades her of trauma began to show on her face as her expression changed.

"About what happened that night... That was the first time I found that could I do that. I told you back at the hotel that a fairy's power varies. B-But I can control it now! See?" The palms of her hand glowed a bright light as she raised them for Leakee to see. Unable to speak still, eyes widened as he witnessed the magic unfold before him.

Tears began to stream down Lily's cheeks as Leakee remained silent. "Goddamn it, Joe! Say something!"

So many emotions ran wild throughout Leakee's being. How could he react? He had to do something. Anything to let her know that he is relieved to see her again. Overcome by such ambivalence, wrapped his arms around Lily and took her mouth in a melting kiss. Her shimmering eyes hinted her arousal and she wrapped her arms around his neck; her legs around his waist confirming her solace his actions gave her.

He carried inside the locker room and forcefully shut the door by pressing Lily's back against it. Lily broke the kiss to divest herself of her goggles and protective ring gear. When finished, Leakee gently pinned her hands above her head, moving in to taste her neck. Before his lips made contact, he felt a warm sensation on the palm of his hands. He looked to see that the light on Lily's hands still shined. _Holy shit..._

Lily frowned, seemingly worried that her power might frighten him again. "I-I'm sorry, Joe. I should've-"

"No. It's ok." Leakee comforted, taking in the stunning visual and feeling. The energy tingled from his finger tips to center of his palms, as if he was running his hands on the surface of a plasma globe. "Where did you come from, baby?"

The slightly mischievous tone in his voice made Lily smile big as she rose on her toes to snatch a kiss from him. Their tongues swam in each other's mouths, taking both of their tastes.

Not willing to waste any more time, Leakee proceeded to strip himself of his wrestling trunks and protective gear. Lily followed suit by removing her black halter crop top and her black and purple raver pants. He smiled at how ravishing Lily looked naked. It always amazed him to see that underneath the baggy pants and tomboy attitude lay a beautiful woman with heavenly figure. Sometimes, he thought that maybe she dressed and acted like a tomboy on purpose to mask her sensual prowess. Then again, Lily never seemed like the type of person to brag about her assets. Another reason why Lily is special to him.

Leakee picked Lily up with one arm around the back and the other beneath her knees, carrying her to the shower inside. As he turned on the water, Lily adjusted herself by swinging her legs back around his waist while feeding him another passionate kiss.

The warm water rained down on their bodies, intensifying their passion. Leakee trailed his kiss from Lily's mouth to her neck, taking in the taste of her light olive skin. _So soft and supple! _The flavor of her made his loins burn for her as he continued to work her flesh. Lily's moans and whimpers were music to his ears, feeling her hands rake over his back and shoulders.

He made his was down to her bare chest, capturing her breast with his lips. Earning more whimpering from her, his tongue massaged her bud with care. Each suckle made Lily rock as he felt her hugging his head close. He moved to give her other breast the same attention, melting Lily at the knees.

Leakee went down with her, maintaining his hold on her breast, careful not to slip on the wet tiles. Now on top of her with the water cascading down, Leakee trailed his kisses lower while reaching up to give Lily's breasts a light squeeze until her reached her hips.

With his blood boiling and his heart beating at a wild pace, Leakee started lapping her damp core. "Don't stop this time!" Lily pleaded her words morphing into a moan. "Please!" She didn't need to beg. The animal inside of Leakee took control, relentlessly licking her slick folds, enjoying the thick sweetness of her nectar.

"Oh, God!" Lily sobbed and screamed, signaling her release. However, Leakee didn't let up. _More! Must have more!_ He pushed her legs back and continued to work her core in earnest. Not even a minute after her first combustion, Lily's orgasm shattered as her body quaked underneath him.

Licking his lips clean, Leakee picked Lily up into his arms, positioning her on his lap straddled. His ache reached a fever pitch as he slid his member deep inside her. He let out an erotic growl, absorbing the wet tightness of her womanhood. Her cries of pleasure were gasoline on a flame, provoking his hot desire to spread throughout his body like wildfire as his began to thrust. Lily hugged his shoulders tight, her nails piercing into his skin as she threw her head back moaning. "I missed you so much!" Lily cried, her sweat and tears lost in the beads of water from the shower. Her body breaking and muscles contracting, meeting Leakee with each thrust she took.

"I missed you too, Pixie." Leakee leaned in and nipped her chin, magnetizing her lips to his once more. Any bit of composure they both had was snuffed out by the extreme passion that engulfed them whole. The speed of his thrusts picked up higher and faster, pulling Lily closer to his fever ridden body. Lily buried her face into his shoulder, crying and shrieking as Leakee emptied himself in her.

After not moving for a minute or two, Leakee reached up and shut the water off with Lily collapsed in his arms. "I guess you needed that."

Lily lifted her head with her bright eyes reverting back to normal, yet bloodshot from crying. "Maybe I did." She nodded in agreement as she sniffled.

Sensing the horror of whatever it was she endured, Leakee stroked his thumb over her cheek attempting to quell her pain. "Pixie, if you don't wanna talk about what happened that's fine. The only thing that matters now is that you're safe." He comforted, planting a gentle kiss in her damp hair.

"So... What now?" Lily asked.

Leakee arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What's gonna happen now? What do we do?"

"Well..." Leakee chuckled as he rested his forehead on hers. "We keep doing what we're doing in the ring and work towards that promised place. Just one thing."

"Anything." Lily smiled. "Remind me not to piss you off. I mean, given your magic and what did in the ring tonight..." Leakee stated jokingly to keep his fae smiling. Lily tilted her head to the side giggling, supposedly perplexed. "Could it be that the big bad Samoan warrior, Leakee, is afraid of_ me_?"

"Hey, I still gotta retain some essence of my ego." Leakee lightly nudged her arm.

Unable to erase her smile, she hugged her warrior "... I'm glad that I met you, Joe. Leakee. Whatever you wanna be called."

"How about someone who'll be around to protect you and love you?" Lily snapped her head with her eyes wide. "L-Love me?" If Lily couldn't cry anymore, she did so again. "Until the end?"

"No." He looked down to her, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Always."

* * *

_**Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand...**_

**~Michael Jackson, _Whatever Happens_**

**A/N: And they live happily ever aft- Wait... As The Miz would say, "_Really? Really? Really?!_" I said this was the end of the story. But with every happy ending comes a brand new beginning! Head on over to the "_Epilogue_" and see !;D**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: As a special treat, y'all get a little teaser of what's to come~ Consider this as the "Easter egg" in a DVD movie ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCALMER:**** I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

* * *

_Bits and pieces of Lily's matches from (FCW) NXT with various chunks of praises from the commentary team played, accompanied by a euro trance instrumental._

_The video went on, transitioning in and out of present day with a silhouette of her rave dancing to the music with her purple poi as the only source of light. Eventually, the music ends with dim lights illuminating Lily who donned a shorter Japanese rock star cut. Without uttering a single word, Lily slowly turned her head, delivering a chic wink, and a grin of confidence._

"I don't think this is a good idea." A mysterious voice spoke.

"The end result is all that counts." A second voice argued as the screen paused. "Not your feelings on the subject, ok?"

"Are you sure she's the one we need?"

"Haven't you been watching? No _human being_ can do what she does. But she denies herself that fact because she clings to this childish notion that she's a raver kid. We are gonna help her realize the full extent of her abilities. And what's more, she'll shed new light on this so-called _empire_."

"Sounds like you've really thought this through." A third voice praised, but immediate turned into concern. "One thing, though. How do you know she's gonna go for it? I mean, she'll think that we're just using her. Besides, she's not a 'group' type of girl given her... temperament."

"Once we educate her on the_ injustice_ she and the rest WWE Universe have been so oblivious to, she will understand where we're coming from. And with that... She will **_believe_**..."

**_The End... _**

**_For now..._**


End file.
